


Сердце в клетке

by marla666



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Angst, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: - Знаете, почему я никогда не хотел к вам привязываться, Смитерс?- Нет, но очень надеюсь узнать сейчас.- Я ведь думал, что буду жить вечно, а вы умрете. Каково бы мне было тогда остаться одному?Отношения Бернса и Смитерса - запутанные, ангстовые и грустные. Да и еще и третий персонаж затесался, создав любовный треугольник, где все кого-то любят, но никто не любит их в ответ так, как им того хотелось бы. Хэппи энда нет. Основные предупреждения: брейнфакинг, беспорядочные половые связи, манипуляции, смерть персонажа, параллельные пейринги, любовный треугольник, копание в головах персонажей.Таймлайн: где-то после 22 сезона. Предполагаемые отношения Вэйлона и Джона сдвинуты во времени в угоду стройности сюжета. К фику есть сиквел с ХЭ для фонового пейринга))





	1. Вэйлон Смитерс. Секс.

Сложно сказать, как он попал в такое глупое положение. Наверное, на самом деле все было предопределено еще до его рождения, когда отец начал работать с Чарльзом Монтгомери Бернсом. Мать не слишком охотно делилась подробностями их дружбы и сотрудничества, ей было больно вспоминать все это после смерти папы. Когда Вэйлон вернулся в Спрингфилд после учебы в университете и устроился ассистентом начальника АЭС, она просто заплакала.  
\- Твой отец умер из-за него!   
\- Ты же знаешь, мистер Бернс не виноват, - возразил Вэйлон, - и он нам всегда помогал, всегда!  
Мама только посмотрела на него как-то странно прозрачными от слез глазами и ничего не ответила. Вероятно, она уже тогда догадывалась, что не было никакой поездки и амазонок никаких тоже не существовало. Но было что-то другое.

Тогда Смитерс младший приехал в родной город юным, наивным, романтичным и до ужаса самоуверенным: когда тебе несколько лет подряд сулят блестящие перспективы, а вокруг полно таких же молодых и восторженных людей, то начинает казаться, что ты знаешь об устройстве мира все и даже немного больше. А еще, вероятно, способен изменить его под себя.   
Мистер Бернс оказался завораживающим и недостижимым. Это привлекало. Впрочем, сейчас, по прошествии времени, он все еще остается таким. Для него. А вот сам Вэйлон изменился – он уже не совсем юный и далеко не наивный, хотя, пожалуй, до сих пор слишком романтичен.   
Он приехал домой с молодой и красивой женой, полный надежд на будущее и убежденный, что все будет хорошо. Но брак не просуществовал и года, распавшись из-за его увлеченности работой и слишком сильной преданности начальнику. Мама уже тогда все поняла, и грустная улыбка на ее лице, когда он навестил ее после развода, свидетельствовала обо всем лучше любых слов. До Вэйлона дошло немного позже; сначала осознание того, что Монти Бернс восхищает его не только, как личность, вызвало в нем легкую панику, перемешанную с чувством стыда. Он совсем не планировал влюбиться в собственного начальника, но отмотать назад уже совершенно точно не смог бы. 

Словом, Вэйлон Смитерс оказывается в совершенно дурацкой ситуации, уже сделав свой выбор и не имея сил его изменить. Конечно же, он может уволиться и уехать, но куда и зачем? От себя не убежишь. К тому же, он довольно успешно убеждает себя в том, что все было предопределено и это – судьба.   
Да, он остался невероятно романтичным.  
«Романтичным идиотом», - поправляет себя сам Вэйлон, когда целует Монти Бернса в день мнимого апокалипсиса.  
И когда пишет трогательное письмо с признанием на день его рождения.  
И уж точно тогда, когда в День Святого Валентина убегает от спущенных на него собак.  
А также еще в тысяче и одном случае, когда тем или иным образом проявляет свои чувства и раз за разом получает вполне однозначный ответ.  
Конечно, происходят и приятные вещи, например, когда Бернс спасает его от смерти, не только достав лекарство, но и приведя в чувство самым настоящим поцелуем. Или ужинает с ним вместе в своем огромном особняке, улыбаясь и болтая совсем как с другом. Или таскает его с собой по магазинам, советуясь по каждому поводу и хвастаясь любой приобретенной безделушкой, словно довольный ребенок.  
Наверное, ради таких моментов Вэйлон и живет.  
Он совсем перестает встречаться с женщинами, впрочем, с мужчинами он тоже заводит отношения редко, а еще реже – поддерживает их достаточно долгое время. Смитерс и в студенческие годы был склонен к экспериментам, так что сейчас окончательное осознание своей ориентации совершенно его не шокирует. Наверное, мать была бы рада, если бы он привез к ней познакомиться хотя бы своего парня, нормального парня, которому не перевалило за сто и который не наводит ужас на всю округу. Но даже тот, который наводит ужас, - «не его» - в том смысле, в котором хотелось бы, а с кем-либо еще Вэйлон никогда не успевает дойти до фазы, когда уже можно знакомить с родителями. Хотя глупо было себе врать, ему этого ни с кем и не хотелось по-настоящему. Даже с бывшей женой.  
Неожиданно оказывается, что Монти, несмотря на показное неудовольствие от проявляемых Смитерсом чувств, внимательно за ним наблюдает. В прямом смысле этого слова.   
Вэйлон как раз знакомится с новым соседом из дома напротив: тот выгружает вещи рано, в полшестого, когда Смитерс собирается ехать на работу ни свет ни заря. Они коротко болтают, и это похоже на легкий флирт, а потом созваниваются вечером, и он показывает новому (и симпатичному) знакомому район. Скоро они уже делят ужин на двоих, а через несколько дней устраивают совместный просмотр фильма, после чего, что вполне ожидаемо, проводят ночь вместе. У Вэйлона.  
Звонок Монти тогда срывает его с постели почти сразу после погружения в сон. Бернс злой, как черт – он, оказывается, случайно вылил стакан воды себе в кровать, и нужно срочно все перестелить. Вэйлон сам вызвался помогать боссу еще и дома после того, как сбежала последняя адекватная горничная. Конечно, там до сих пор убирали и мыли профессионалы, но желающих при этом приближаться к своенравному владельцу АЭС ближе, чем на пятьдесят метров, в последнее время не находилось.   
Так что Смитерс срывается в ночь и едет. Он застает Бернса, нетерпеливо ерзающего в мокрой постели, его ночная рубашка тоже промокла, будто он вылил на себя даже не стакан, а целый графин воды.  
\- Вас мне тоже придется переодеть, - вздыхает Вэйлон и добавляет, - сэр.  
\- Вы ехали непозволительно долго, я замерз, - Бернса трясет, и он хватается тонкой рукой за его запястье. Пальцы Монти действительно ледяные, но довольно интимное прикосновение обжигает огнем. - Теперь вы мне должны, Смитерс.  
А потом он притягивает его к себе и целует: зло, властно и отчаянно, кусая его губы и продолжая сжимать руку на запястье с неимоверной силой. Вэйлон настолько ошеломлен, что даже не шевелится, осторожно отвечая на этот внезапный поцелуй и стараясь не потерять сознание от восторга. Но в какое-то мгновение Бернс резко отталкивает его и вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Убирайтесь, - раздраженно шипит он, и Смитерс пятится к двери с опаской. Выражение лица его начальника не предвещает ничего хорошего. – Вы ведь этого давно хотели? Так что теперь – убирайтесь.  
\- А как же ваша постель? – он делает отчаянную попытку остаться.  
\- Сам справлюсь! – визгливо отвечает Бернс, взмахивая руками, будто отгоняет невидимых насекомых. – Или я, по-вашему, совсем немощный старик?!   
\- Нет, мистер Бернс, - почти шепотом отвечает Смитерс. – Вы в самом расцвете сил.  
\- Ну, тогда выметайтесь немедленно, иначе я спущу собак сию секунду!  
Вэйлон вполне разумно опасается этих песиков, превращенных какими-то кинологами-извращенцами если не в исчадия ада, то нечто приближенное к этому. Первый раз он легко отделался: всего лишь порванными связками на руке, а потом научился очень, невероятно быстро бегать. Так что он спешно ретируется, объясняя для себя реакцию Бернса простым испугом и отрицанием собственных чувств, а также надеясь поговорить с ним позже и все, наконец, выяснить.  
До самого утра он сидит в собственной гостиной и предается самым радужным мечтаниям – не в постели же с новым любовником это делать, в конце концов.   
Но все остается, как и прежде, ровным счетом ничего не меняется. Монти Бернс даже становится более отстраненным, грубо пресекая попытки Смитерса поговорить об этом поцелуе, в конце концов, угрожая ему увольнением, если еще раз услышит «о каких-то глупых фантазиях, которые не имели место быть в реальности». Вэйлону остается смириться, он даже почти убеждает себя, что все это действительно ему пригрезилось. Со своим случайным соседом он больше не общается, сначала игнорируя телефонные звонки, а затем успокаивая совесть короткой запиской с извинениями, просунутой под дверь. Ему действительно жаль, что все так получилось, но довольно долгое время после неожиданного поцелуя думать о ком-то другом невозможно до отвращения.  
Спустя несколько месяцев Вэйлона отпускает, и он смиряется с тем, что Бернсу, скорее всего, не понравился тот контакт, который он инициировал сам. Что ж, сдаваться и отступать Смитерс не собирается, но вполне оправданно решает, что имеет полное право на личную жизнь, которая отвлечет его от этой, на данный момент безнадежной, ситуации.   
И, конечно, потому что он встречает кое-кого: Джона. Вэйлону нравится всевозможный ретро-хлам, и ноги сами заносят его в маленький магазинчик, где он с удовольствием вдыхает запах старых книг, перебирает всевозможные аляповатые статуэтки, разглядывает каких-то древних кукол и ощущает себя настоящим и живым. Владелец лавочки забалтывает его настолько, что Смитерс лишь удивленно моргает, обнаруживая, что они уже пьют кофе в маленьком заведении напротив, слишком часто касаясь руками и слишком широко улыбаясь друг другу. Вэйлон совсем не против, ему интересно с Джоном, и все это похоже на начало вполне приятного романа.  
Вэйлон не ошибается, и это действительно скоро перерастает в довольно легкие и необременительные отношения. Во всяком случае, такими они кажутся ему самому.   
Какое-то время он вполне удачно балансирует между работой в комплекте со своей больной безответной влюбленностью и редкими уютными встречами с Джоном по выходным. А потом Монтгомери Бернс опять его удивляет и даже шокирует.  
Очередной понедельник после вполне приятно проведенного уик-энда кажется неимоверно солнечным и радостным. Мистер Бернс потребовал, чтобы Вэйлон приехал на работу намного раньше положенного времени, но такое случается довольно часто и не выглядит странным. К тому же, в этот день Смитерс пребывает в таком хорошем настроении, что, кажется, готов сделать для Монти все, что угодно. Хотя эти желания и оказываются довольно неожиданными.  
\- Вы хотели о чем-то со мной поговорить? – интересуется он, едва показавшись на пороге кабинета начальника. – У нас очередная проверка? Предполагаются внезапные происшествия на бирже?  
\- Закройте дверь на ключ, - требует Бернс, не отрывая носа от каких-то бумаг, - и подойдите ближе.  
\- Я вас внимательно слушаю, сэр, - выполнив все необходимое, говорит Смитерс. Его босс наконец поднимает взгляд и, оттолкнувшись от стола, отъезжает немного назад в мягком офисном кресле.  
\- О чем вы думаете, глядя на меня? – внезапно спрашивает Бернс. Он выглядит очень, предельно серьезным, что, в сочетании со знакомым прищуром глаз, свидетельствует о наличии какой-то идеи. Вэйлон не уверен, понравится ли она ему.  
\- Вы очень привлекательны, сэр, - Смитерс говорит правду. Он и правда так думает.  
\- И вы утверждаете, что любите меня, Вэйлон? – Монти произносит этот вопрос, делая акцент на его имени, слегка растягивая гласные, и смотрит прямо в глаза.   
\- По-моему, я говорил и доказывал это неоднократно, - дыхание на миг сбивается, он совершенно не представляет, что последует дальше, но предчувствие какое-то странное, щекочущее нервы.  
\- Тогда докажите еще раз! – Бернс резко встает, отталкивая от себя кресло, и красноречиво берется за пряжку ремня на брюках. – Ну же! На колени!  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что… - слов совсем не остается. Вот они были и внезапно разлетаются, словно горсть стеклянных шариков из разжатой ладони.  
\- Вам все нужно по два раза повторять, мистер Смитерс? Мне казалось, я держу вас на работе за достаточную сообразительность, – Монти совершает шаг вперед и с силой давит ему на плечи, практически заставляя упасть на пол, что Вэйлон и делает, больно ударившись коленями и вцепляясь руками начальнику в бедра, чтобы не потерять равновесие окончательно.  
\- Надеюсь, я понимаю все это правильно, - Смитерс облизывает губы и смотрит вопросительно снизу вверх.   
\- Будет правильно наконец занять свой рот чем-то, кроме разговоров! – взгляд у Бернса злой, решительный и немного испуганный. – Я знаю, вы на это способны.  
Вэйлон, конечно, тысячу раз представлял себе этот момент, но в его фантазиях все происходило в немного более интимной обстановке и, вероятно, более романтично. Но и сейчас ситуация выглядит более, чем фантастично, словно какой-то сладкий сон, в котором Бернс позволяет ему все.   
Руки Смитерса ощутимо дрожат, когда он расстегивает пуговицу на брюках Монти, аккуратно стягивая их вниз вместе с бельем и высвобождая полувставший член. Для возраста и состояния здоровья Бернса это, вероятно, достижение. Он нетерпеливо дергает бедрами, когда Вэйлон прикасается к члену рукой и практически полностью берет его в рот, прикрывая глаза. Смитерсу кажется, что он вот-вот проснется, потому он старается запомнить все до мельчайших деталей: бархатистость кожи, вкус, запах, звуки. Сначала он двигается медленно, но довольно скоро Бернсу становится этого мало и он, все больше возбуждаясь, начинает задавать темп сам, вцепившись рукой в короткие волосы Вэйлона и практически трахая его в рот.   
Это происходит слишком резко и слишком грубо, но Смитерс все равно гортанно стонет от накрывающего его волной возбуждения. Ужасно хочется прикоснуться к себе, но он боится, что упадет, как только разожмет руку на худом бедре Монти, который уже явно на пределе. Вэйлон уверен, что вот-вот взорвется от переполняющих его эмоций и ощущений, вместе с тем ему хочется продлить все это еще на один миг. Но Бернс резко кончает, бормоча что-то неразборчивое и вжимая его в свой пах с удивительной энергичностью. Смитерс почти задыхается, и перед его закрытыми глазами взрываются целые фейерверки звезд. Когда рука на затылке немного ослабляет хватку, он слегка отстраняется, выпуская член Монти изо рта, и, вдохнув полной грудью, бережно слизывает с головки последние капельки влаги, глядя Бернсу в глаза. Легкие покалывает, а голова кружится – Вэйлону вообще кажется, что они на корабле в открытом море, настолько сильно его качает. Монти выглядит немного шокировано, его щеки слегка порозовели, а в глазах застыла совершенно неидентифицируемая эмоция, которую с легкостью можно принять как за отвращение, так и за восхищение.  
\- Все, хватит, довольно, отлипните от меня! – слишком резко говорит Монти, разрушая хрупкую интимность момента, и делает большой шаг назад, едва не путаясь в штанинах и не падая.   
Вэйлон дергается вперед, намереваясь ему помочь, но хватает руками лишь воздух. Впрочем, Бернс вполне успешно удерживает равновесие и наклоняется, чтобы натянуть на себя спущенные брюки.   
\- Но… Монти… мистер Бернс, - Смитерс совсем не знает, как лучше сейчас к нему обратиться, и что хочет сказать, тоже толком не понимает, осекаясь на полуслове.  
\- Что? – босс смотрит на него хмуро, сосредоточенно застегивая пряжку ремня. – Вы ожидаете поцелуя? Признания в любви? Да, у вас определенно талант, мистер Смитерс. А теперь уходите, на сегодня вы мне больше не нужны.  
\- Но ведь сегодня понедельник, - зачем-то говорит Вэйлон, хотя в голове крутится целая вереница совершенно других вопросов. Он все еще стоит на коленях, беспомощно опустив руки, пытаясь отогнать ощущение, будто его только что окатили ведром ледяной воды. На штанах расползается влажное пятно. И когда он только успел кончить? Впрочем, сейчас не до этого. Монти уже сидит в кресле, изучая газету, и, кажется, полностью поглощен этим занятием.  
\- Я вполне способен уволить нескольких сотрудников самостоятельно, - после затянувшейся паузы говорит он, отрываясь от изучения периодики. – И почему вы все еще здесь? Идите, найдите себе какое-нибудь занятие на станции. Проконтролируйте… что-нибудь, требующее контроля. Потом отчитаетесь.  
\- Сэр, - Вэйлон наконец встает с колен и отряхивает брюки, с трудом сдерживая порыв подскочить к нему и хорошенько встряхнуть, - вы совершенно не хотите поговорить о том, что только что произошло?  
\- А что произошло? – Монти с наигранным удивлением распахивает глаза и смотрит на него в упор. – Вам показалось, что я проявил к вам какие-то чувства? Это не так, Смитерс. Вы мой секретарь и ассистент, и все сразу в одном лице. Так что, наверное, это в порядке вещей, - Бернс делает в воздухе неопределенный жест изящной рукой и хихикает.   
\- Ах, вот оно что, - бормочет Вэйлон. К его горлу подступает ком обиды, и внезапно хочется оказаться очень, очень далеко отсюда. Хотя его как раз минуту назад и отправили восвояси, так что он разворачивается и вылетает из кабинета, громко хлопая дверью. В голове еще больше вопросов и невыносимо хочется получить ответы от Бернса сию секунду, но расплакаться и быть не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова совершенно не входит в планы на этот понедельник. К счастью, в машине у Вэйлона всегда есть запасная одежда на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств: вдруг придется обмазаться смолой и вываляться в перьях в угоду шефу. Или вот как сегодня…  
Наспех переодевшись, Смитерс вытаскивает из недр бардачка помятую полупустую пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Затем он жадно курит, привалившись к машине и глядя в небо – на нем ни облачка. Зато внутри Вэйлона по контрасту бушует самая настоящая буря.  
За что с ним так? Неужели он сделал Монти что-то настолько плохое, что подобные издевательства стали уместны?  
На третьей затяжке ком в горле отступает, и Смитерс почти готов к работе. Весь день он слоняется по станции, вяло интересуясь текущими делами, оценивая эффективность технических нововведений и стараясь обходить кабинет начальника десятой дорогой. Ему все еще больно и обидно от того, как Бернс повел себя утром, и он не уверен, что сможет сдержать эмоции и не закатить самую настоящую, бесполезную и глупую истерику, кто бы ни находился при этом рядом.

Дома он немного успокаивается.  
«Почему со мной это происходит?» - мысленно спрашивает себя Вэйлон, сидя на кровати в спальне и отрешенно глядя в зеркало напротив. Оттуда на него молча смотрит уставший человек с тоской в глазах. Смитерс подходит ближе, замечая, как что-то тускло поблескивает вверху, на деревянной рамке. Такого элемента декора здесь точно не должно быть - он протягивает руку вперед, касаясь кончиком пальца и натыкаясь на совершенно гладкую и слегка выпуклую поверхность. Стекло. Камера. Привет, мистер Бернс!  
Если бы не сегодняшние события, это даже могло бы показаться забавным. Но теперь – слишком. Вооружившись инструментами, Вэйлон не слишком аккуратно вынимает замаскированный жучок из деревянной рамки. Судя по следам лака и краски, он здесь давно. Когда это зеркало было куплено вообще? Лет пять назад? И все это время любое его движение и действие даже в собственной спальне находилось под внимательным наблюдением. Прекрасно.   
\- Монти, если вам так хотелось влезть в мою личную жизнь, - говорит Вэйлон прямо в камеру, с трудом сдерживая обиду и злость, - то могли бы просто стать ее частью. Перестаньте за мной подглядывать!  
После этого он с нескрываемым удовольствием разбивает дорогущий жучок молотком, микроскопические запчасти разлетаются по всей комнате. В результате Смитерс не спит всю ночь, перебирая в голове, сколько всего мог увидеть Бернс за несколько лет, а также обыскивая каждый закоулок своего жилья. Вэйлон вспоминает столько постыдных подробностей, что у него начинают гореть уши, а еще находит две камеры – одну в гостиной, вторую – в кабинете. Фирма определенно та же самая, у которой они заказывали технику для слежки за сотрудниками станции и некоторыми горожанами. Но зачем – за ним? Излишняя подозрительность? Хотя больше похоже на ревность, учитывая всплески активности Бернса во время очередного более-менее серьезного увлечения Вэйлона кем-то другим.   
«Как собака на сене», - грустно улыбается Смитерс самому себе, вспоминая прочитанную в свое время пьесу. Кажется, она закончилась хорошо, только вот в его жизни все куда более запутанно, чем в комедии испанского драматурга, и дело не только в социальном неравенстве. К тому же, Вэйлону практически не смешно: плохая получается комедия, скорее самая настоящая драма с уклоном в фарс с элементами эротики.

Он лежит на кровати поверх одеяла, перебирая в голове события последних дней и пытаясь упорядочить их по значимости. Получается плохо. К тому моменту, как небо окончательно светлеет, ему уже практически все равно, что ждет его сегодня на работе – увольнение, секс, унижение или очередная игра в молчанку. Монти Бернс выбирает последнее: просто делает вид, что все так, как и раньше. Вэйлон достаточно хорошо изучил его, лучше, чем самого себя, и знает, что давить, лезть с разговорами или нытьем совершенно бесполезно, только если его начальник сам этого не захочет. Он только вздыхает и приступает к выполнению своих обычных обязанностей многофункционального ассистента без дополнительных сексуальных услуг.  
До конца недели Монти словно нарочно загружает его так, что времени на рефлексии совсем не остается. Вэйлон лишь покорно соглашается с его выбором, занимая привычную выжидательную позицию и надеясь на очередной случай какого-то особого просветления у Бернса, когда он наконец все поймет и проявит к нему должное внимание.

Ожидание превращается в бесконечную вереницу дней, в каждый из которых Смитерс пытается поймать хотя бы один взгляд, направленный в свою сторону, и в очередной раз чувствует себя пустым местом. Много, бесконечное количество раз на самом деле. Мир вокруг на время выцветает и становится похож на старое кино: роман с Джоном сходит на нет, и Вэйлон злится на него за глупые отговорки о заболевшей маме и срочных делах. На самом деле злиться особо не за что, Смитерсу вовсе не нужны эти отношения, но ему слишком обидно, что и Джон тоже не хочет иметь с ним дела.   
Но все забывается по прошествии времени, и случается еще слишком много событий, чтобы Вэйлон действительно чувствовал себя несчастным.   
У него есть мечты, и тысяча кукол, и Монти Бернс в какой-то степени тоже есть – он не прогоняет его, и это уже хорошо, остальное вполне можно пережить.  
Отношений Смитерс больше ни с кем не заводит: ему кажется это бессмысленным, с учетом всех странностей в его жизни, да и вряд ли он сам вообще похож на человека, способного на нормальные отношения. 

А потом с ним внезапно случается Мо. Точнее, длинная история, которая заканчивается поцелуем ради интереса, после которого все только начинается. Они с Сизлаком на самом деле были знакомы уже достаточно долгое время, но ничего подобного Вэйлону и в голову не приходило - даже чисто теоретически. На практике же его просто сгребли в охапку и влезли в его жизнь, чему он, собственно, и не противился. Ощущения были сродни тем, когда ты запрыгиваешь в поезд, только-только набирающий ход, и вот уже через минуту он мчится на полном ходу, а ты еще стоишь в дверях, и в лицо дует свежий ветер, и жизнь кажется удивительно прекрасной. Смитерс, кажется, вообще сел не в свой вагон, да и едет этот поезд неизвестно куда, но все это оказывается слишком увлекательно.  
Мо слишком неуверенный в себе, слишком нервный и слишком депрессивный, но Вэйлону неожиданно спокойно и уютно вместе с ним. Несмотря на это, он всеми силами старается не подпускать Сизлака ближе, чем нужно, красноречиво исчезая на несколько дней или даже недель и не отвечая на звонки. Все, хватит с него попыток отношений, думает Вэйлон в который раз, его сердце бьется в клетке, его не достать, оно принадлежит кое-кому другому. Но Бернс, как всегда, отворачивается, игнорирует его долгие взгляды и отмахивается от очередных признаний, и Смитерс изменяет решение.

Он несколько раз приезжает к Мо в бар поздно ночью, когда клиентов уже почти нет или почти все пьяны.  
\- Ты выпиваешь и едешь домой! – скрестив руки на груди и сверля его недовольным взглядом сообщает Сизлак в таких случаях, независимо от того, есть ли кроме них кто-то в таверне или нет. Фраза слишком общая, чтобы ее можно было истолковать иначе, как предупреждение недовольного бармена в адрес постоянного клиента.  
\- Ладно, - пожимает плечами Вэйлон и садится за стойку, заказывая себе какое-нибудь ужасное пойло. Оно в этом заведении почти все такое.  
Но домой они обычно едут вместе: или к Мо, или к нему.  
Как-то он даже заявляется к Сизлаку в отель, часа в три ночи, перед этим поднимаясь по пожарной лестнице, и стучит в окно, потому что объясняться на рецепшене внизу нет желания. В принципе, это не самое глупое и странное, что он делал в своей жизни. Перед этим они не видятся, наверное, пару месяцев, и Вэйлон уверен, что у него достаточно шансов быть спущенным с лестницы вниз головой. Но Мо впускает его и, закрыв окно, из которого тянет ночной прохладой, молча стоит, вопросительно глядя в глаза.  
\- Я тут проходил мимо, - выдает в ответ на этот взгляд Смитерс, и ему самому становится смешно, до того по-дурацки звучит эта фраза.  
\- Ага, в три часа ночи, - кивает Сизлак, прищуривая глаза, - прогуливался как раз в этом районе.  
\- Что-то типа того, - бормочет Вэйлон. Он чувствует себя неуютно и неуместно. Зачем он вообще пришел? И ведь даже не пил сегодня. Ехал бы домой спать. Впрочем, его, скорее всего, и так сейчас отправят прочь.   
\- Идиот, - ворчит Мо, притягивая его к себе вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть.  
Вэйлону не совсем понятно, кого именно он имеет в виду: его или себя. Да это и не столь важно на самом деле. На улице ветрено и сыро, он замерз, а Сизлак только встал с постели и ужасно, соблазнительно теплый. Смитерсу просто жизненно необходимо, чтобы его согрели. Сейчас. Срочно.

На самом деле Вэйлон чувствует себя сволочью: латать свои психологические дыры с помощью другого человека слишком аморально и подло, но он оправдывает себя тем, что в этом есть и что-то еще с его стороны. Что-то настоящее. Сказать наверняка, почему Мо его терпит, и зачем Смитерс ему вообще сдался со всеми своими тараканами, довольно сложно. Он определенно мечтает о семье и детях, а секс с мужчиной уж наверняка раньше не входил в список его обычных занятий.   
Спрашивать – глупо. Да и Вэйлон боится услышать тот ответ, из-за которого уж точно будет чувствовать себя неуютно.

И, конечно же, никуда не девается Монти Бернс, который поднимает его с постели как раз в одну из таких ночей, когда хочется лежать, не двигаясь, и наслаждаясь ощущением, что ты не один. Вэйлон не то, чтобы слишком недоволен, но он сонный и в буквальном смысле чувствует себя затраханным, более точного слова и не подберешь. «И выгляжу так же», - усмехается Смитерс сам себе, глядя в зеркало маленькой ванной комнаты Мо, где он заперся, чтобы ответить на звонок. Глаза блестят, волосы всколочены, а губы слегка припухли. Ему будто снова двадцать лет, хотя ничего и в самом деле не изменилось слишком сильно, разве что взгляд. Голос Монти в трубке звучит как-то странно, и Вэйлон решает, что нужно спешить. Он уже давно научился слышать едва уловимые изменения в интонации начальника и различает их сейчас: какие-то новые, неидентифицируемые и загадочные. Тем более, Бернс и не уточняет, зачем Смитерс ему вдруг так срочно понадобился. Вероятнее всего, еще не придумал сам. Хотя нет, судя по тону, какой-то план у него все же есть. Очередная прихоть.

Вэйлон старается одеваться быстро и не издавать лишнего шума. Он даже не включает свет, но Мо, конечно же, проснулся уже тогда, когда он выбрался из постели.   
\- Ты когда-нибудь определишься, что тебе на самом деле нужно? – глухо бормочет он, заворачиваясь в одеяло почти с головой. – Хотя, что это я задаю глупые вопросы.  
Смитерс грустно улыбается в темноте, и это – весь ответ. Сейчас ему нужно ехать, и он быстро выскальзывает из комнаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь и нащупывая в кармане пиджака ключи от машины.

Мистера Бернса он находит в его спальне: тот сидит на кровати, завернутый в лиловый халат и задумчиво вертит в руках бокал красного вина. На самом деле довольно необычно для ночи с воскресенья на понедельник, хотя Монти, конечно, может позволить себе все, что угодно.  
\- Мне скучно, - заявляет он, едва Смитерс успевает появиться на пороге комнаты.  
\- Я готов вас развлечь, - отвечает Вэйлон, подойдя поближе и вопросительно глядя на Бернса, – если это необходимо.  
\- Стал бы я вас вызывать, если бы не было? – раздраженно отвечает он и быстро меняет интонацию на доверительную. – Чем занимались на выходных, Смитерс?  
\- Убирал в квартире, встретился с друзьями, - Вэйлон пожимает плечами, отвечая на вполне обычный для начала недели вопрос.  
\- Да, я вижу, - голос у Бернса становится медово-стальной, скрытая агрессия. При этом он прищуривает глаза, внимательно, слишком пристально окидывая Смитерса взглядом, пробирающим до дрожи.   
\- Вы ждете от меня подробностей? – Вэйлону с трудом удается скрыть саркастические нотки в голосе.  
\- Я жду вас в своей кровати, – Монти отставляет бокал, из которого не отпил и глотка, на тумбочку, и тянет Смитерса на себя.  
\- Нет, - говорит он, пытаясь не упасть на Бернса и в результате неловко приземляясь рядом с ним и упираясь в кровать ладонями и коленями. – Если все только потому, что я ваша «секретарша», и это нормально, по вашему мнению, то – нет.  
\- Не только, - отвечает Бернс, поворачиваясь к Вэйлону лицом так, что они оказываются очень, слишком, невозможно близко. Его халат распахивается, оголяя хрупкое плечо и часть грудной клетки с остро выступающими ребрами. Смитерс тысячу раз видел Монти голым, когда купал в ванной, он помнит каждую родинку на его теле, все до мельчайших деталей, но открывшаяся картина все равно настолько волнующая, что у него пересыхает в горле.   
\- Вы меня соблазняете? – Вэйлон не узнает свой голос, будто за него говорит кто-то другой, простуженный и охрипший.  
\- Нет, - отвечает мистер Бернс, быстро и ловко, словно змея, выпутываясь из своего халата, - просто хочу вам кое о чем напомнить. Не двигайтесь!  
Смитерс замирает, стараясь даже не дышать, с нетерпением ожидая, что же будет дальше. Впрочем, Бернс не заставляет его слишком долго ждать, прижимаясь к нему сзади и втискивая свои острые колени между его ног. Вэйлон чувствует себя немного странно, ведь он полностью одет, а Монти, длинные пальцы которого уже расстегивают ему ремень брюк, совершенно голый.   
\- Мистер Бернс, сэр… - Смитерсу хочется его видеть, ему на самом деле хочется так много всего, что он теряется, что именно собирался озвучить.  
\- Молчите, Вэйлон, - он наклоняется ниже и говорит это ему почти в самое ухо, - высказываться можно только когда я вас о чем-нибудь спрошу.  
На самом деле говорить совсем не хочется, особенно когда Бернс спускает его штаны и белье до колен, а затем обхватывает член прохладной ладонью. Смитерс прогибает спину, утыкаясь лбом в кровать, и шумно выдыхает. Он сам тысячу раз касался Монти в разных ситуациях и обстоятельствах, но впервые получает в ответ настолько интимное и однозначное прикосновение. Просто так, потому что его несносный идеал в очередной раз хочет ему что-то доказать. Хотя, конечно, сейчас ему плевать на мотивы, особенно когда Бернс резко вводит в него сразу два пальца: это оказывается довольно легко, с учетом того, что несколько часов назад у Вэйлона как раз был секс. Возможно, именно потому ощущения слишком острые, а, может, это просто следствие того, чьи именно пальцы сейчас хозяйничают в его заднице. Смитерс глухо стонет и прикусывает губу, он чувствует себя пьяным от нахлынувших эмоций.   
\- Кто-то уже побывал здесь до меня, - бормочет Бернс, убирая руку и касаясь входа в его анус мягким членом. – Конечно, я знаю о каждом вашем шаге, Смитерс, я в курсе, где вы и с кем. Но хочу напомнить, что вы принадлежите мне. Только мне. Вы знаете это?  
\- Да, - стонет Вэйлон, сжимая в кулаке шелковую простынь, когда Монти резко толкается вперед. Бернс не может похвалиться отличной эрекцией, и после недавнего секса с Мо его длинный тонкий член ощущается совсем по-другому, но Смитерс уверен, что это лучший трах в его жизни. Просто потому, что это - Чарльз Монтгомери Бернс, который ритмично двигается, обхватив ладонями его бедра. Просто потому, что они так невероятно близко, и Вэйлон, не выдержав, обхватывает свой член ладонью, быстро двигая рукой и проваливаясь в оргазм, который больше похож на инфаркт. Ему и правда кажется, что сейчас он умрет прямо здесь, уткнувшись носом в шелковые простыни и выстанывая имя Бернса, который кончает следом, обхватывая его поперек груди и больно кусая за шею, аккурат над воротником пиджака. Зубы у Монти острые, словно у дикого животного, это больно и сладко одновременно, однозначно останется след, свидетельство того, что произошло сегодня ночью. Смитерс вскрикивает и зажмуривается, медленно выдыхая, смакуя ощущения. Удивительно, он ведь собирался добровольно отказаться от этого буквально полчаса назад, а сейчас не может поверить в произошедшее, прислушиваясь к дыханию прижавшегося к нему сверху Монти.   
\- С вами все хорошо? – интересуется Вэйлон.  
\- Похоже, что да. Удивительно, учитывая, как давно у меня не было подобной… физической активности, - отвечает через какое-то время Бернс, отстраняясь от него и укладываясь рядом, прикрывая глаза. – На самом деле я порядком устал, так что теперь вы обязаны уложить меня спать.  
\- С удовольствием, сэр, - Вэйлон улыбается. Его не прогоняют и не отталкивают прямо сейчас, он чувствует себя счастливым.  
\- Можно поменьше официоза, когда мы оба без штанов? – Бернс приоткрывает один глаз и смотрит на него с укором, хотя во взгляде плещутся искорки веселья.  
\- Конечно… Монти, - Смитерс сбрасывает ботинки и болтающиеся в ногах брюки, а затем берет Бернса на руки и переносит на нетронутую половину кровати. Он легкий, словно ребенок и, кажется, действительно засыпает.   
\- Можете сегодня остаться здесь, - Бернс зевает, прикрывая рот рукой.   
\- Спасибо, - шепотом говорит Вэйлон, укладывая его в кровать и, сняв пиджак, укладывается рядом, обнимая его со спины.  
\- Только сегодня, - добавляет Монти, расслабленно вытягиваясь под одеялом. – А то вы еще надумаете себе разного.  
\- Конечно, - соглашается Смитерс, улыбаясь ему в изгиб шеи.  
Какое-то время они лежат молча и Вэйлон почти отключается, когда Бернс тихо произносит:  
\- Знаете, почему я никогда не хотел к вам привязываться, Смитерс?  
\- Нет, но очень надеюсь узнать сейчас.  
\- Я ведь думал, что буду жить вечно, а вы умрете. Каково бы мне было тогда остаться одному?  
Вэйлон вздыхает и просто прижимается к нему сильнее. На самом деле от этих слов у него болезненно сжимается в груди: слишком откровенно, слишком грустно и трогательно звучит эта фраза, чтобы на нее можно было быстро найти достойный ответ. Они засыпают в тишине, когда уже светает, а через несколько часов Смитерс открывает глаза. Он привык рано вставать, независимо от того, во сколько лег. Бернс тихо спит, и Вэйлон решает, что было бы неплохо приготовить завтрак к его пробуждению. Покидать тепло постели ужасно не хочется, но сделать Монти приятное этим утром кажется необычайно важным. Смитерс одевается и идет в кухню: привычный маршрут и привычные действия сегодня ощущаются по-другому, словно неожиданно наступило Рождество, а еще за спиной выросли невесомые крылья. 

Когда он возвращается в спальню с подносом в руках, Бернс уже сидит на кровати, завернувшись в халат, и задумчиво смотрит в окно.  
\- Доброе утро, сэр, - с улыбкой произносит Вэйлон, подходя к краю постели, - я приготовил вам завтрак.  
\- Спасибо, я вижу, - отвечает Монти безучастно, а взгляд скользит где-то над головой Смитерса и тот внутренне сжимается от нехорошего предчувствия.  
\- Я надеюсь, все в порядке? После того, что произошло… между нами? – осторожно интересуется Вэйлон, и голос его предательски дрожит.  
\- Что? – Бернс хмурится и наконец фокусирует на нем взгляд. – А, вы об этом! Считайте, что это мой вам подарок. Когда у вас день рождения, Вэйлон?  
\- Через три месяца, - отвечает он, не понимая, к чему этот вопрос. Конечно же, босс помнит число.  
\- Три месяца – это много. Я скоро умру, Смитерс, гораздо раньше, чем вы отметите очередные именины.  
\- Нет! Опять? - руки Вэйлона крепко сжимают поднос. Так уже было несколько раз, когда он думал, что действительно потерял Монти и не хочет переживать это снова. Только не сейчас, когда все так хорошо. - Не говорите глупостей, вы же будете жить вечно!  
\- Да, - резко отвечает Бернс, глядя в пол, - это известно наверняка, мне осталось жить пару дней. Неоперабельная аневризма головного мозга, может разорваться в любой момент.  
\- Но… почему вы все еще не в больнице? – Смитерс говорит шепотом, ему внезапно отказывают голосовые связки.  
\- Черта с два я буду проводить последние дни в белой палате, - фыркает Бернс. - Сегодня врачи приедут сюда, чтобы наблюдать, как я умираю в собственном особняке. Проконтролируйте их, Смитерс, мне больше некого просить.  
\- Конечно, сэр, - у Вэйлона вдруг темнеет перед глазами, и поднос выпадает из внезапно ослабевших рук.  
\- Вы неуклюжий идиот, - ворчит Бернс без особого энтузиазма.

Плохой понедельник. Это – действительно плохой понедельник и отвратительные планы на неделю. Но еще хуже оказывается среда: в среду мир Вэйлона Смитерса превращается в пепел.


	2. Монти Бернс. Страх

Soundtrack: The XX - Fiction

Несмотря на свой достаточно солидный возраст, Чарльз Монтгомери Бернс вовсе не устает от жизни. Ему незнакомо понятие эмоционального выгорания, поскольку свои настоящие эмоции он давно научился расходовать экономно, справедливо решив, что это довольно ценный ресурс. Впрочем, иногда ему кажется, что определенные человеческие чувства на самом деле недоступны ему в принципе. Он хорошо понимает мотивы людей и прекрасно умеет ими манипулировать, может просчитать и предугадать их реакции в зависимости от желаний, но далеко не все Бернсу удается прочувствовать на своей шкуре. Да и нужно ли?  
Любовь, привязанность, дружеские чувства – по жизненному опыту Монти может сказать, что это все и правда только мешает. Впрочем, пару раз ему и правда кажется, что он влюблен по-настоящему. Но по большей части Чарльз Монтгомери Бернс живет в своем, понятном и логичном мире, где правят мужские ценности - деньги, власть, сила. Все остальное – лишь средство достижения цели, удобный рычаг влияния или сиюминутная прихоть. В свое время он делает важный выбор, посчитав, что деньги куда важнее искренней дружбы, а их наличие в большом количестве принципиально несовместимо с последней. Что ж, это помогает Монти избежать многих разочарований в жизни, поскольку он не доверяет никому, кроме себя.  
Тем более странным выглядит появление в его судьбе по-настоящему искренних и преданных людей: таких, каким был в свое время Вэйлон Смитерс-старший. С чего он тогда стал так близок к Бернсу, было совершенно непонятно.  
\- Я знаю, что на самом деле вы хороший человек, Монти, - говорит Вэйлон и улыбается уголками губ. В такие моменты тот и сам верит, что действительно таким является, хотя на самом деле вопросы морали с определенного времени перестают его беспокоить. Когда можешь безнаказанно позволить себе слишком многое, собственная совесть легко идет на сделки.  
А потом Смитерс-старший умирает, без сомнений пожертвовав собой ради безопасности всего города и, в частности, Монти Бернса, который остается стоять перед закрытой дверью входа к реактору с маленьким Вэйлоном на руках. Впервые в жизни он тогда чувствует себя таким растерянным и испуганным. Даже первый полет в качестве пилота самолета не может с этим сравниться: там был чистый адреналин и восторг, а здесь - шок и панический страх. Что делать? Как скрыть все произошедшее от властей? Кого просить о помощи, когда единственный, кто мог прикрыть его, мертв?  
Из ступора Бернса выводит младенец, шевельнувшийся в его руках и ловко схвативший его за нос. Монти никогда раньше не испытывал теплых чувств к детям и не стремился обзавестись своими, но в тот момент он - почти растроган. Маленький Вэйлон ведет себя спокойно и даже смотрит на него вполне дружелюбно. Несмотря на легкий укол совести, Бернс решает скрыть произошедшее и обязательно позаботиться о малыше, который остался без отца. Эдакая небольшая подачка слабо уколовшей его совести.  
«Кто же тогда сделает это, если меня посадят?» - спрашивает он сам себя, спуская труп своего бывшего лучшего друга в сточную трубу. Не слишком уважительно, учитывая обстоятельства, но Бернс оправдывает это тем, что от произошедшего Вэйлон-старший уже не станет чувствовать себя хуже. Более того, он, вероятно, был бы не против помочь Бернсу и после смерти.  
Монти почти уверен в этом, когда отвозит маленького Вэйлона домой и передает в руки на тот момент уже вдове, на ходу придумывая какую-то откровенную чушь про срочную командировку, в которую поехал ее муж. Миссис Смитерс смотрит испуганно и недоверчиво, Бернс знает, что она его не слишком-то любит, что не особо удивительно, особенно с учетом того, как нагло сейчас он врет. Младенец неожиданно плачет, когда его забирают от Монти, что выглядит невероятно: обычно дети так делают при его появлении, а не наоборот. На это Бернс только криво улыбается и быстро ретируется, чтобы не отвечать на дополнительные вопросы миссис Смитерс. Он все еще взволнован после произошедшего и он вполне способен проколоться на какой-нибудь неосторожно сказанной мелочи.  
Через две недели он отправляет семье письмо, что Вэйлон Смитерс-старший трагически погиб, и выписывает довольно щедрый чек в качестве компенсации за потерю основного кормильца. Этим можно было бы и ограничиться, ведь лишних вопросов ему никто не задает, но Бернс почему-то продолжает наблюдать за Смитерсами, даже несколько раз в пару лет приезжает в гости, несмотря на недовольные взгляды вдовы своего покойного друга.  
Младший Вэйлон растет удивительно быстро, точнее, слишком быстро для владельца АЭС, который, кажется, завис навечно в каком-то безвозрастном ощущении. Мальчик смышленый, хорошо воспитан и практически заглядывает Монти в рот, чем немало его забавляет. Бернса совсем не мучает чувство вины, разве что чуть-чуть, в чем он, конечно, не признается себе сам, но решает, что оплатить обучение Смитерса-младшего было бы логично. Вокруг слишком много идиотов, чтобы не препятствовать их дальнейшему появлению.  
\- Только если вы потом возьмете меня к себе на работу, - Вэйлон смущенно улыбается в ответ на это предложение невиданной щедрости. Надо же, еще и ставит условия.  
\- Посмотрим, - Бернс пожимает плечами. Знал бы, чем все это закончится, отправил бы его восвояси сразу же. Но тогда он даже не думает, что мальчишка вполне серьезен и забывает обо всем этом почти сразу, но через несколько лет Вэйлон опять маячит на пороге его кабинета. Его мать несколько лет как переехала из Спрингфилда, и ему определенно нечего здесь делать, но Вэйлон действительно вернулся, чтобы получить у него работу. Хотя бы тогда Монти мог подумать несколько раз и отказать ему? Вероятно, мог. Но вокруг по-прежнему куча недоумков, и ему как раз не хватает ассистента, а Смитерс умен, расторопен, вежлив и исполнителен. А еще смотрит на него с обожанием. Бернсу нравится, когда на него так смотрят, это льстит его самолюбию. Но оказывается, что у Вэйлона свои причины выглядеть, как преданный пес.  
Когда до Монти наконец доходит, что тот влюблен в него, уже слишком поздно что-то менять: он определенно больше не может обходиться без своего помощника, и это злит до чертиков. Во-первых, отношения как таковые не особо интересуют Бернса уже достаточно давно. Разве что в качестве момента самоутверждения – завоевать, доказать, получить от этого удовлетворение, как в борьбе за руку Жаклин Бувье. Но Вэйлон и так завоеван и покорен и готов вылизывать ему ботинки. Во-вторых, что это вообще такое, почему он вдруг стал таким беспомощным без своего молодого ассистента? Монти на какое-то время чувствует себя старым, чего раньше с ним практически не происходило. В результате он вымещает всю злость и досаду из-за этого на самом же Смитерсе, унижая его при первой удобной возможности и даже чувствуя определенный азарт, мысленно делая ставки, как долго он выдержит все это.  
Травлю собаками.  
Дурацкие приказы.  
Абсолютный игнор в ответ на его признания.  
Тем более, что Бернсу и правда нечего на это сказать. Он не слишком-то верит в любовь.  
Но Вэйлон ужасно упертый и невероятно терпеливый. Со Смитерсами вообще определенно что-то не так: один вот взял и героически умер по собственному желанию, а его сын пошел еще дальше и надумал влюбиться. В него. В Чарльза Монтгомери Бернса. Может, какое-то генетическое отклонение? Склонность к мазохизму? Слишком скучно жить? Впрочем, Монти не думает об этом круглые сутки, у него есть куча более интересных занятий.  
Пару раз он даже увольняет Смитерса, но это не помогает: его неизменный ассистент все равно оказывается рядом, а Бернс даже ощутимо радуется его возвращению. Он делает из этих историй свои выводы, например, что Вэйлон достаточно принципиален по некоторым вопросам и готов сказать ему «нет». А еще, что его зависимость от Смитерса вовсе не связанна с тем, что Бернса некому искупать или завязать шнурки.  
Конечно же, он и сам на это способен.  
Но кому звонить посреди ночи, когда собственный особняк вдруг кажется огромным саркофагом, в котором его похоронили раньше времени?

\- Вы меня достали, Смитерс, - говорит он ему в тот злополучный день, отвернувшись к окну, - вечно поддакиваете, со всем всегда соглашаетесь…  
А потом Вэйлон собирается умереть, и Монти впервые опутывает липкий страх: не слишком сильный, но достаточно ощутимый и мерзкий. Сначала ему кажется, что сейчас по его вине погибнет еще один Смитерс. Косвенной вине, конечно же, ведь не нужно быть таким идиотом, чтобы при хорошей зарплате не иметь сбережений на случай всяких непредвиденных ситуаций. Или таким идиотом, чтобы не сказать начальнику о том, что собрался отправиться на тот свет из-за отмены бесплатных лекарств для работников станции. Впрочем, на тот момент ни для злости, ни для самооправданий нет времени – Бернс действительно пугается, что сейчас Вэйлон умрет, и он останется один на всей своей огромной станции и во всем мире. Без единственного человека, на которого может положиться.  
Нового ассистента обучить не слишком дорого. Это просто невозможно.  
Невозможно научиться быть Вэйлоном Смитерсом.  
И Монти действительно переворачивает небо и землю в поисках необходимого препарата. Это даже оказывается вполне увлекательной авантюрой, все, как ему нравится: нарушение закона, адреналин, успех. Его помощник остается жив, и пугающее чувство неизбежности отступает.

Странно, что раньше одиночество даже нравилось Монти, а теперь почему-то кажется неуютным. Он, конечно, не готов признать этого перед кем бы то ни было, и все ночные звонки с требованием приехать сию секунду остаются просто капризами вздорного богача.  
А еще он внимательно наблюдает за Вэйлоном время от времени, на всякий случай. Сначала потому, что не до конца понимает его мотивы: не могут же в самом деле романтические чувства быть единственным, что движет Смитерсом с его безумно раздражающим подхалимством и томными взглядами. Но, наверное, может, как бы загадочно это ни выглядело. Во всяком случае, разработкой тайных планов и встречами с конкурентами Бернса он в свободное время не занимается. Монти знает, потому что устанавливает камеры в его квартире. Не то, чтобы это было так необходимо, просто меры предосторожности.  
Любопытство.  
Очередная прихоть.  
Бернсу вообще нравится, что он, словно Бог с небес, может следить за каждым движением своих подчиненных и некоторых особо выдающихся по разным причинам горожан, находясь в курсе всего происходящего. Информация – ценный ресурс, и вряд ли стоит жалеть денег на то, чтобы ею владеть. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что по результату это может принести еще больше денег и создать дополнительные рычаги влияния.  
А еще это неплохое развлечение, намного интереснее, чем современное кино.  
Мэр Куимби спит со своей секретаршей.  
Мо Сизлак занимается контрабандой редких видов животных.  
Почти все делают что-то запрещенное, один Смитерс такой зануда, что и посмотреть нечего. То есть, нечего - по мнению Монти Бернса, потому что все, не относящееся к нему лично и то, что невозможно использовать в корыстных целях (например, для шантажа) он моментально выбрасывает из головы.  
Однако он с удивлением отмечает, что у Вэйлона, оказывается, может быть личная жизнь. То есть, совсем личная. Поначалу, увидев на мониторе переплетенные и ритмично двигающиеся обнаженные тела, он даже зажмуривается. Нет, его не шокирует картинка: в свое время секс тоже увлекал его, но когда твой возраст измеряется трехзначной цифрой, какие-то удовольствия отходят на второй план. Сейчас больше удовлетворения Бернсу приносят удачные сделки или даже азартные игры, а изредка мелькающие на мониторах сцены чьей-то близости он воспринимает скорее как что-то из разряда передач о размножении животных. Но Смитерса в этом плане он наблюдает впервые.  
Как и на работе, Вэйлон определенно отдается процессу в полной мере, не слишком стесняясь и не испытывая неловкости. В его годы Монти носил длинные волосы, а острые черты лица придавали его образу аристократичности, так что он имел успех, как среди женщин, так и среди некоторых мужчин. Но вряд ли Бернс когда-то занимался сексом хоть вполовину так страстно. К тому же, он не помнит, ощущал ли при этом какую-то особую эмоциональную близость или единение с партнером, описываемые в любовных романах.  
У Смитерса это получается довольно чувственно и даже в чем-то романтично. Это Монти отмечает, наконец открыв глаза, и заворожено глядя в монитор на протяжении нескольких минут. Наверное, хорошо, что звук прикручен на минимум: было бы как-то слишком. Слишком много подробностей. Хотя их и так хватает. Одернув себя, Бернс выключает сигнал и, резко поднявшись, выходит из комнаты.  
Он сбит с толку и почему-то расстроен. Увиденное не возбуждает его, а раздражает и злит, но поначалу он не может понять, почему именно. Вэйлон определенно имеет право на личные отношения, с кем ему будет угодно. Бернс и сам периодически шутит, что впереди выходные, берегитесь, барышни, вот он, Смитерс, вышел на охоту. Хотя он прекрасно знает, что тот, по большей части, предпочитает отнюдь не женщин, хоть и состоял в браке. Монти это, на самом деле, вполне устраивает. Он не очень хочет, чтобы Вэйлон опять женился и обрастал семейными обязанностями. Кто же тогда будет приезжать к нему среди ночи? Работать сутки напролет? Готовить ему завтраки? Вполне очевидно, что Смитерс не собирается жениться. Но что мешает ему влюбиться в кого-нибудь, неважно, женщину или мужчину, и по результату бросить Монти одного, укатив куда-нибудь на Бродвей играть в мюзиклах?   
Нет, Бернс определенно не может такого допустить! Внимание Вэйлона всецело и безраздельно должно принадлежать только ему, даже если ради этого придется играть грязно. И он вполне готов устроить Смитерсу небольшую шоковую терапию, чтобы напомнить, где на самом деле его место.  
Бернс набирает его номер и чувствует себя действительно не в духе: из-за того, что не спал полночи, из-за своей внезапной ревности и из-за всей ситуации в целом. Вэйлон берет трубку после пятого гудка и, терпеливо выслушав поток раздраженного шипения от босса, обещает немедленно приехать. Конечно же, воду из графина приходится вылить на себя специально – буквально за пару минут до того, как его ассистент открывает дверь в комнату. Тем не менее, он все равно успевает продрогнуть и, когда Вэйлон подходит к кровати, его в буквальном смысле трясет.  
\- Вы ехали непозволительно долго, я замерз. Теперь вы мне должны, Смитерс, - говорит Бернс, прежде чем притянуть его к себе и поцеловать. Получается немного грубовато, но это даже эффектно. Губы Вэйлона теплые и мягкие, он осторожно отвечает на поцелуй, кажется, боясь поверить в происходящее. Впрочем, довольно быстро он смелеет, слегка подаваясь вперед, и Монти разрывает контакт, почти отталкивая Смитерса от себя и вытирая рот рукой. Не то, чтобы это ощущается неприятно, скорее – странно. Да и не стоит давать ему слишком, слишком большой повод на что-то надеяться. Потому Бернс прогоняет его, не гнушаясь угроз, и, наконец, выдыхает.  
«Впору нам обоим играть на Бродвее», - думает он, оценивая свою небольшую постановку, как вполне удачную, и, переодевшись в сухую ночную рубашку, идет ночевать в гостевую комнату. Несмотря на то, что кровать – совсем не его облюбованное ложе, отключается Бернс быстро и спит, как человек с чистой совестью, крепко, без снов, до самого утра.

На работу он немного опаздывает, что случается крайне редко. Судя по виду Смитерса, он уже весь издергался в ожидании. Но Монти, конечно же, делает вид, что все по-прежнему, будто ничего и не произошло вчера ночью. На самом деле не случилось действительно ничего особенного: просто удачный ход, благодаря которому Вэйлон уж точно никуда от него не денется, по крайней мере, в ближайшее время. Обычная перестраховка.  
Его маленькая уловка действует, ведь теперь Смитерс не отходит от него ни на минуту, несмотря на то, что Бернс упорно игнорирует любые попытки поговорить о чем-то, кроме работы. Иногда очень удобно прикидываться старым маразматиком, который ничего не понимает: Вэйлона не всегда удается провести таким образом, но ему приходится принять правила игры. Монти здесь главный, и у него есть тысяча способов в очередной раз это доказать. Хотя Смитерсу достается не так уж и мало – надежда. Для таких романтиков это вполне щедрое предложение.

Довольно длительное время все идет так, как и раньше. Временами Вэйлон даже бесит Бернса настолько, что он начинает сомневаться, зачем он вообще так уцепился за своего ассистента. Неужели и правда не найдет другого? Но в редкие моменты Монти чувствует нечто, похожее на близость и даже испытывает вполне ощутимое удовольствие от общения со Смитерсом, тем не менее, продолжая держать его на почтительном расстоянии. Его присутствие в жизни Бернса ощущается, как что-то совсем привычное: вот станция, вот особняк, вот любимые собаки, вот Вэйлон, всегда рядом и готов прийти на помощь.  
Монти даже забрасывает свое тайное наблюдение за ним, все равно большую часть времени они проводят вместе. Но Смитерса опять куда-то уносит: он несколько раз опаздывает на работу, мечтательно смотрит в окно куда-то поверх головы Бернса и один раз даже не берет трубку посреди ночи, что вообще кажется возмутительным. Хотя по большей части все в порядке, и он исполняет свои обязанности так же старательно и работает лучше других, но Монти почему-то беспокоится.

Чем бы или кем бы там Вэйлон не увлекся, становится очень любопытно узнать об этом. Но зачем спрашивать, если есть старый проверенный способ? Он включает один из мониторов в самый, что ни на есть, удачный момент, и сразу добавляет звук. «Этим» оказывается какой-то франт с тонкими усиками, который по-хозяйски расположился на диване в гостиной Вэйлона. Он сразу решительно не нравится Бернсу.  
Вот оно, оказывается, что. А он как раз гадал, почему прошлые выходные провел без единого звонка от Смитерса с расспросами, все ли в порядке и не будет ли срочных поручений. Как правило, Монти бесит эта выслужливость, но и ее отсутствие кажется довольно подозрительным.   
Он говорит: «Перестаньте мне названивать, Смитерс, у меня все в порядке!»  
Он говорит: «Как же вы меня уже достали, займите чем-то свой уик-энд наконец!»  
А теперь, когда Вэйлон следует его совету, то он сидит и нервничает из-за этого.  
\- Зачем тебе вообще эта адская работа? – спрашивает между тем франт на экране.  
«Нет, хлыщ. Определенно хлыщ», - мысленно поправляет себя Бернс и в нетерпении ерзает в кресле, ожидая ответа своего ассистента.  
\- Она не адская, - мягко говорит Вэйлон и мечтательно улыбается, - просто завтра понедельник, и мне нужно быть пораньше. Очень ответственный день.  
Монти вспоминает, что и правда приказал ему приехать на час раньше, чтобы разобраться с биржевыми сводками и составить план на неделю.  
\- Ты даже не знаешь, зачем именно тебя вызвали, а уже на все согласен, нельзя так, - его оппонент качает головой.  
\- Можно, - с улыбкой говорит Бернс, зная, что его все равно никто не слышит и сцепляет пальцы перед собой.  
\- Это наверняка что-то важное, - Смитерс пожимает плечами, подходя ближе к своему партнеру и, опускаясь перед ним на колени, продолжает. – Если ты так переживаешь, что мне рано вставать, мы можем заняться чем-то интереснее, чем разговоры о моей работе. Прямо сейчас.  
\- Я переживаю, что ты растрачиваешь свой потенциал в заведомо бесперспективном месте. Мог бы заняться чем-то более творческим. В любом случае, чем-то, что оставляет тебе больше личного пространства. Хотя бы для отношений.  
\- Иногда я думаю над этим, - Смитерс, кажется, вполне серьезен, пока расстегивает молнию на его брюках, - но давай не сейчас об этом, ладно?  
Бернс замирает перед экраном, осмысливая услышанное. Звук он почему-то не выключает, хотя разговор больше не продолжается: Вэйлону определенно было бы тяжело делать это, ведь его рот занят. А Монти продолжает отрешенно смотреть в монитор, ощущая нарастающее возмущение, злость и – ох же черт! – возбуждение. Правда сначала он грешит на расстройство кишечника, но – нет. Потому что и его член определенно вспомнил о некоторых своих функциях, о которых сам Бернс почти забыл. Это приносит дискомфорт и нервирует.  
\- Вам с этим завтра разбираться, Смитерс, - бормочет Монти, многозначительно улыбаясь сам себе, и поднимается с кресла, направляясь к выходу из комнаты, - я вам покажу, как хотя бы думать о том, как от меня сбегать.  
Удачно получилось, что он вызвал Вэйлона пораньше.  
\- Вы утверждаете, что любите, меня? Так докажите это! – говорит Монти утром, когда они оказываются вдвоем в закрытрм на ключ кабинете.  
Слишком прямая манипуляция, слишком грубая, и вполне вероятно, что Смитерс откажется. Но нет, он послушно падает на колени и вопросительно смотрит снизу вверх: зрачки расширены, дыхание сбилось.  
Монти чувствует скорее дискомфорт, психологическое напряжение, чем сексуальное, но когда Вэйлон берет его член в рот, рефлекторно толкается вперед, придерживая его за затылок. Смитерс не сопротивляется, даже наоборот, получает от этого явное удовольствие, которое постепенно передается и Бернсу, словно вливаясь в него с каждым наименьшим движением.  
Все заканчивается слишком быстро, Монти удивленно моргает несколько раз, приходя в себя. Он явно не ожидал от своего организма такого бурного и скорого финала. Вэйлон самозабвенно вылизывает его опавший член и Бернсу становится слегка дискомфортно. Что они вообще, черт побери, сейчас делают в запертой комнате, вместо того, чтобы заняться делами?  
Он прогоняет Смитерса слишком грубо, слишком резко, произнося намного более злые слова, чем собирался, и вздрагивая, когда за ним громко захлопывается дверь. Бернс знает, что его ассистент – отходчивый и терпеливый человек. Но и у таких есть предел, причем ты никогда не знаешь, где он, и часто даже маленькая капля может переполнить чашу их терпения и заставить по-настоящему взорваться. Возможно ли, что сегодня Монти слегка перегнул палку?  
Засунув руки в карманы, он рассеяно следит за стоянкой автомобилей через окно: на работу уже начинают подтягиваться те, кто скоро заступит на смену. Внезапно взгляд Бернса цепляется за знакомую фигуру, и на несколько секунд он задерживает дыхание. Неужели Смитерс сейчас уедет? Нет, это на него непохоже – если бы решил уволиться, сказал бы сразу. Вэйлон скрывается в автомобиле и несколько минут ничего не происходит. Монти даже подходит к окну поближе, чуть не упираясь в стекло кончиком носа, - настолько ему не терпится узнать, что будет дальше. Но Смитерс выходит из машины, опирается о ее бок и курит, задрав голову вверх. А потом идет обратно.  
Отлично. Его удалось зацепить за живое достаточно сильно, но не настолько, чтобы окончательно оттолкнуть. Удовлетворение от осознания этого факта значительно больше, чем от недавнего физического контакта, хотя приятное тепло все еще разливается по телу. Бернс садится в кресло, пытаясь выбросить все это из головы, и углубляется в бумаги. Точнее, углубляется в бумаги, пытаясь выбросить все это из головы. Все сливается в бесконечные столбики цифр и прогнозов, не хватает Смитерса, который бы мигом разложил все по полочкам.  
Нет уж, хватит! Монти с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не сбросить все со стола одним махом - собирать потому будет некому, а видеть своего помощника он сейчас просто не в силах. Определенно пора прекращать эту дурацкую игру. Почему он вообще так непозволительно много думает о Вэйлоне? Кажется, его тоже зацепило за живое, и это ему абсолютно не нравится.  
В этот день Бернс начинает традиционный час увольнений пораньше и отрывается с особым размахом.  
Он уверен, что найдет новых тупоголовых работников по доллару пучок в полминуты. И ассистента, если что, тоже найдет. Тем более, вечером Смитерс замечает его камеры. Конечно, там нигде не написано «Собственность Монтгомери Бернса», но он сразу обо всем догадывается.  
Как ни странно, спит Монти прекрасно, внутренне готовый как подписать заявление об уходе, так и съехать с темы, замяв очередной разговор, претендующий на звание откровенного. Но утром Вэйлон, хоть и выглядит каким-то пришибленным, ведет себя почти как обычно. Все оборачивается даже лучше, чем можно было ожидать, и Бернс почти забывает о том, что между ними произошло.

Какие-то смутные картинки и желания иногда мелькают на задворках сознания, особенно когда Смитерс помогает ему искупаться, осторожно намыливая и легко касаясь кожи кончиками пальцев. Но было бы глупо давать им волю: ничего хорошего из этого не получится. Даже если это будет просто секс, на который Вэйлон, вероятней всего, согласится, приняв любые условия, и не будет требовать большего. Впрочем, люди всегда начинают хотеть еще и еще, сколько им не отдавай: напоминание об этом всегда отрезвляет Монти. Тем более, что сам он – ходячее подтверждение этого правила.  
Попадать в еще большую зависимость от Смитерса будет опрометчиво и неразумно. Даже думать о чем-то таком – уже опасно.  
\- Так что пусть все останется так, как есть, - бормочет себе под нос Бернс, затягиваясь сигарой во время одного из таких купаний. Вообще-то, он не собирался произносить это вслух.  
\- Вы что-то сказали, сэр? – переспрашивает Вэйлон, который как раз намыливает ему спину.  
\- Заодно и уши себе помойте Смитерс, - огрызается Монти, - воды горячей, говорю, подбавьте. Вы меня к чертям заморозите.

Вэйлон рядом – и этого вполне достаточно, а там пусть делает и думает, что хочет. Но, конечно, его ассистент не живет в монастыре и все равно попадает в поле зрения Бернса на видео с очередной камеры, установленной в таверне Мо. Время от времени там происходит куча всего интересного - от народных собраний до планирования прибыльных авантюр. Так уж получилось, что именно там до недавнего времени Смитерс проводил время почти каждый вечер после работы. как ни странно, он не пил, а организовывал некое подобие своего дела, на что его спровоцировал сам Монти. Нет, он не подбивал ассистента на то, чтобы тот взялся реанимировать какую-то безнадежную дыру! Уж эта идея точно пришла в голову самому Вэйлону. Хотя кое-что ему все же удалось – найти свою целевую аудиторию, - и Бернс даже расщедрился на похвалу, от которой у Смитерса заблестели глаза. Но в целом предприятие оказалось провальным, а деловая хватка собственного помощника была оценена Монти, как несуществующая. Даже неудачник Мо – и тот казался более прагматичным.  
И вот Бернс воочию убеждается, что Сизлак и правда не дурак прибрать к рукам что-то ценное. Вэйлона, например. Впрочем, не пойдет же тот к нему в посудомойщики, уж не говоря о том, чтобы влюбиться. Хотя люди, по большей части, слишком загадочны в плане личных привязанностей. Что его ассистент вообще нашел в этом ужасном бармене, ему невдомек. Неужели совсем отчаялся?  
Бернс вполне успешно убеждает себя, что это его не волнует. Просто потому, что не должно волновать в принципе. Тем более Смитерс такой, как и всегда: услужливый, улыбчивый, смотрит влюбленно, когда думает, что Монти этого не видит. Особенно когда думает, что он не видит. Очередной взгляд почти прожигает его насквозь, и Бернс вполне физически ощущает тянущую боль в районе затылка. Не из-за Вэйлона, конечно, просто он ужасно устал в этот день, хотя и не делал ничего из ряда вон выходящего. С определенного возраста его регулярно посещают мигрени, как следствие переутомления, но в последние месяцы – особенно часто. Нужно больше спать ночью, а не заниматься ерундой, решает Бернс. А еще было бы неплохо показаться врачу, но скоро – плановое обследование, а встречаться с людьми в белых халатах раньше времени нет особого желания. Если бы он бросался к докторам каждый раз, когда его что-то беспокоит, то пришлось бы поселиться в каком-нибудь санатории для миллионеров. Доме престарелых для тех, у кого есть деньги.

За месяц до посещения клиники Бернс только и делает, что работает, спит и отрывается на всех подряд – в основном из-за того, что ни на чем толком не может сосредоточиться. Мигрени не слишком его беспокоят, просто голова кажется ужасно тяжелой, возможно, недоумки вокруг настолько достали, что собственный мозг вдруг стал непосильной ношей? Особенный, персональный ад Бернса – это день медосмотра. В такие моменты Смитерс кудахчет над ним, как квочка, еще с самого утра, будто Монти уже чем-то неизлечимо болен. В эту пятницу такое поведение ассистента выводит из себя особенно сильно. Не в последнюю очередь, из-за неотпускающего давления в затылке.  
\- Сэр, вам нехорошо? – с искренней заботой интересуется Вэйлон, глядя, как он несколько раз моргает, устало потирая рукой шею.  
\- Да, вы меня утомили своими бесконечными расспросами, - отвечает Бернс, - если мне и нехорошо, то вы не врач, чтобы помочь. Потерпите еще часик, скоро меня подлатают садисты в белых халатах. А пока взгляните на монитор! Кто-то опять спит на рабочем месте в секторе Б. Пойдите и разбудите его немедленно, а то я за себя не ручаюсь!  
До больницы они со Смитерсом добираются в полной тишине. В хорошем настроении Бернс совсем не против поговорить или послушать классику, но явно не сегодня. Монти с трудом подавляет желание отгородиться от водительского сидения и встревоженных взглядов в свою сторону заслонкой.  
\- Мистер Бернс, вас сопроводить? – спрашивает Вэйлон, когда они останавливаются у необходимого здания. Он практически вытаскивает босса из машины, ставя на ноги и ожидая ответа.  
\- Нет, спасибо, там и так будет достаточно подхалимов, - Монти одергивает полы изумрудного пиджака, - «прекрасно выглядите, мистер Бернс!», «для вашего возраста у вас невероятные результаты анализов!» и все в таком же духе.  
\- Но это же правда, - с полуулыбкой отвечает Смитерс.  
\- Вот и я о том же! Но за мной будут ухаживать молодые и привлекательные леди в белых халатах, это плюс.  
Лицо Вэйлона приобретает такое выражение, будто он съел лимон, и Бернс тихо смеется. Ему нравится подначивать Смитерса и смотреть, как тот обижается, словно они уже двадцать лет женаты, и вдруг он задумал сообщить об измене.  
\- Хорошо, я буду неподалеку, - наконец кивает Вэйлон и остается стоять на месте, провожая его взглядом до входа, а лишь затем садится в автомобиль и уезжает.

Спустя несколько часов, не меньше десятка процедур и необходимых анализов Монти сидит в кабинете врача, с нетерпением поглядывая на часы. Из-за жалоб на участившиеся мигрени пришлось потратить еще сорок минут на прохождение контрастной томографии.  
\- Ну, что там? – с нетерпением спрашивает он, постукивая пальцами по столу и заглядывая в нахмуренное лицо доктора, имени которого не помнит. За последние лет тридцать Бернс сменил столько больниц и специалистов, что перестал их запоминать.  
\- Все было бы хорошо, если бы не то, что показала контрастная томография мозга, - врач откладывает документы, которые изучал, в сторону и смотрит на него серьезным взглядом.  
\- Все плохо? Я опять умираю? – немного раздраженно интересуется Монти. Если бы за каждую плохую новость о своем здоровье он получал доллар, то уже был бы самым богатым человеком в мире.  
\- Вообще-то, да. У вас обнаружена огромная аневризма одного из сосудов. Даже не представляю, как она могла вырасти за довольно короткий период времени. Они бывают практически бессимптомными, к сожалению, и…  
\- Что вы можете с этим сделать? – перебивает его Бернс.  
\- Практически ничего, - врач разводит руками, - редкий неоперабельный случай, возле самого основания мозга. Попытаемся стабилизировать ваше состояние после ее разрыва, а он обязательно произойдет, судя по прогнозам нашего нейрохирурга.  
\- И сколько же мне осталось? – спрашивает Монти, заинтересованно разглядывая рукава своего пиджака. Только из химчистки, выглядит идеально.  
\- Несколько дней: четыре, максимум пять, - отвечает доктор.  
\- А потом?  
\- Если не повезет, то кома, а потом – смерть. Но может быть и по-другому, правда, разрывы таких больших аневризм не проходят без слишком ощутимых последствий. Паралича или нарушения речевых функций.  
\- Превосходно, - вздыхает Монти, краем уха продолжая слушать врача, и жалея, что рядом нет Смитерса. На самом деле Бернс чувствует себя утомленным, ему совсем не хочется продолжать разговор. Его ассистент бы взял эту обязанность на себя, но он ждет снаружи. Хотя такой вариант тоже неплох – никто не будет стоять над ним все выходные со скорбным видом.   
\- Избегайте физических нагрузок и лишнего волнения, - продолжает между тем доктор, - не переутомляйтесь. Проведите время с близкими и родными, займитесь чем-нибудь приятным.  
\- Спасибо, я разберусь, - Бернс поднимается. – Я еду домой.  
\- Постойте, мистер Бернс, - врач останавливает его жестом, - вам еще нужно подписать вот здесь и здесь о том, что вы проинформированы. И с вами должен поехать наш медик, необходимо постоянно быть под минимальным врачебным наблюдением.  
\- В понедельник.  
\- Что?  
\- Я говорю, пусть приезжает в понедельник утром, а на выходные оставьте меня в покое.  
\- Как скажете, - доктор пожимает плечами, - я выпишу вам кое-какие лекарства. Обезболивающие и седативные, на случай сильных головных болей. Наш номер, если что, вы знаете.

Смитерс, конечно же, уже ждет его возле входа, немного нервно расхаживая возле автомобиля, и чуть ли не подпрыгивает, увидев Бернса.  
\- Все в порядке, сэр? – спрашивает он с легкой полуулыбкой и распахивает двери автомобиля. – Вы сегодня дольше обычного.  
\- Доктора бывают ужасно дотошными, - пожимает плечами Монти и садится в машину. В кармане он нащупывает два пузырька с лекарствами, которые определенно не могут его спасти. – Все отлично, Смитерс, в понедельник все результаты будут у нас в письменном виде.  
\- Я рад, мистер Бернс, - Вэйлон заводит машину и, кажется, действительно выдыхает с облегчением. – Везти вас домой?  
\- Ага, - подтверждает Монти, откидываюсь на сиденье. – Вы знаете, насколько все эти больницы меня утомляют, а необходимо еще подготовиться к завтрашнему заседанию республиканцев.

На самом деле он не собирается ни к чему готовиться, тем более, через несколько дней все это будет неважно, но фраза обладает определенным магическим свойством - заседания закрытые, потому Вэйлон даже не пристает к нему с предложением помощи. На самом деле она оказывается и не слишком-то нужна, поскольку Монти почти сразу ложится спать: видимо, принятые еще в больнице лекарства оказали воздействие. Первую половину субботы он тоже проводит в постели, читая газету. Но на собрание республиканцев Бернс все же едет – он, как-никак, председатель и обязан там появиться. Хотя ничего особо важного не происходит: участники вяло переругиваются друг с другом, обсуждая планы по предвыборной кампании, которая стартует через несколько месяцев. Хелен Лавджой и доктор Хибберт спорят о реформе медицинской системы, и Монти бы даже принял в этом участие, но ему плевать, особенно сегодня.

Большую часть воскресенья Бернс проводит, медленно обходя свой пустой особняк и предаваясь воспоминаниям. Его портреты на стенах, ценные вещи, купленные на аукционах и полученные обманным путем – он помнит историю каждого предмета, они стали частью и его истории тоже.  
Монти вполне справедливо считает, что прожил интересную жизнь – не слишком правильную или праведную, но зато нескучную – хватило бы на несколько томов приключенческого романа. Ему особо не о чем жалеть, разве что о том, что так и не удалось завоевать любовь широкой общественности: это было одно из нереализованных желаний Бернса, которому, видимо, было не суждено воплотиться в жизнь. Почему-то так сложилось, что вся необходимая ему любовь исходила в концентрированном виде от одного человека. Наверное, это было не так уж и плохо. Лучше, чем ничего.  
Ноги сами приносят Монти в комнату, которую он сам называет «Смотровой». Здесь есть удобное кресло и куча мониторов, которые он не включал уже довольно длительный период – не было особой необходимости и времени. Но сейчас Бернсу очень хочется посмотреть, как живет Спрингфилд, который, без сомнений, продолжит заниматься все теми же делами и после его смерти. Правда, сначала они придут плюнуть на его могилу, а затем станцевать на ней – как в прошлый раз, когда его почти похоронили.   
Половина камер не работает, но потребности заменять их и не было: слишком бесполезная или неинтересная информация. Но часть, как ни странно, исправна. Вот семья Симпсонов у телевизора и малышка, которая как-то в него стреляла, пытается отобрать у собаки свою игрушку. Вот мальчики Жирного Тони упаковывают кого-то в мешок. Вот проходная АЭС, где за стойкой в это позднее время мирно дремлет охранник. Надо бы завтра, кстати, впаять ему очередной штраф. А вот Смитерс… стоп, у него же уже нет камер в доме Смитерса?  
Но это определенно не квартира его ассистента, а номер дешевого отеля, в котором камера установлена уже достаточно давно. Ах, точно, там живет Мо Сизлак, за которым Бернс тоже раньше наблюдал, на всякий случай, но потом ему наскучили мелкие аферы и сплошное уныние, льющееся из монитора. Хотя сегодня никому из присутствующих в номере явно не было скучно. Интересно, с чего это Вэйлона так надолго зацепило? Бернс пытается вспомнить, когда вообще впервые увидел их вместе, и не может. Время сегодня приобрело странные свойства, он совсем не ощущает его так, как обычно. Наверное, виной всему слишком интенсивное погружение в воспоминания.  
Интересно, вспомнит ли о нем хотя бы Смитерс? Потом. Или так же, как в прошлый раз, когда Бернс смалодушничал и попытался покончить с собой, сразу умчится работать к какому-нибудь Дику Чейни самозабвенно отрывать крылышки насекомым? Монти с горечью размышляет об этом, медленно плетясь по коридору в сторону своей комнаты. Вокруг слишком тихо, и особняк опять напоминает саркофаг.

Монти принимает ванну, даже пытается почитать книгу, но все вокруг какое-то слишком пресное, буквы сливаются в слова, слова выстраиваются в предложения, не несущие особого смысла. Он думает о Смитерсе и о том, что было бы неплохо, если бы потом о нем не забыл хотя бы он. Иначе чего тогда стоит вся эта любовь или то, что за нее выдается? Заснуть не удается – наверное, стоило выпить успокоительные, но таблетки остались в другой комнате, а вставать и куда-то идти не очень хочется. Бернс ворочается в кровати, пока к нему не приходит очередная, довольно сумасбродная и, наверное, не слишком хорошая идея. Но почему бы не покуражиться, особенно когда перспектива скорой смерти так близко?  
«Нет уж, Смитерс, я продемонстрирую вам, кому вы на самом деле принадлежите», - бормочет Бернс, набирая его номер на мобильном. Он волнуется, хотя ему определенно запретили это делать, и ощущает легкую пульсацию в районе затылка. Было бы не слишком весело впасть в кому или умереть до приезда Вэйлона, хотя и довольно драматично. Но нет, сначала он рассчитывает произвести совсем другое впечатление.  
Смитерс появляется на удивление быстро, Монти даже не успевает отпить вина, которое налил себе в бокал. Он растрепанный и сонный, трет глаза и машинально облизывает припухшие губы. Если бы Бернс был помешан на сексе, как все вокруг, то это могло бы выглядеть почти развратно, даже с учетом того, что Смитерс вообще-то одет. Особенно если знать, куда смотреть. И Монти, который задумал кое-что вполне определенное, смотрит: не слишком сложно увидеть его еще и в этом ракурсе, Вэйлон вполне привлекательный молодой человек. С определенными потребностями и намерениями относительно него самого.  
Бернс практически удивлен, когда тянет его к себе в постель и слышит вполне уверенное «Нет». Но совсем не удивлен, что на самом деле Смитерс не против - всего, что Монти готов был бы с ним сделать. Не то, чтобы он действительно был готов на слишком многое.  
В далекой молодости у Бернса даже были отношения с мужчинами определенного характера - он тогда был не слишком впечатлен, но, кажется, до сих пор помнит, как это вообще происходит. Тем более Вэйлон возбуждается с пол-оборота и прогибает спину. Внутри него жарко и влажно, и он принимает сразу два пальца Монти довольно легко, что вполне нормально с учетом того, как Смитерс провел ночь. Это даже возбуждает, особенно когда он стонет в матрас и немного подается назад. Конечно, Вэйлон не похож на Бэтт Дэйвис, но вряд ли бы она смогла отдаваться Бернсу с таким упоением – даже если бы решила сыграть это, в надежде получить «Оскар». А Бэтт была действительно неплохой актрисой.  
Но она мертва, а вот они – живы. Монти и правда ощущает себя даже слишком живым, особенно когда пульсация из головы затмевается пульсацией в паху, а Смитерс произносит его имя и пачкает его шелковые простыни, утаскивая за собой в водоворот давно забытых физических ощущений. Да что там врать, и не только физических.  
Его ассистент, а точнее уже не только ассистент, а вообще пес его разберет кто, до сих пор почти одет, если не считать спущенных до колен брюк, а сам Бернс совершенно голый. Ему разве что холодно от осознания этого факта, стесняться он совершенно не намерен – это удел тех, кто не слишком любит себя, а уж в плане себялюбия Монти может кому угодно дать фору. Наконец ему хочется спать, совсем без всяких седативных, да и голова не болит – просто тяжелая, несмотря на то, что все связные мысли временно улетучились.  
Вэйлон укладывает его на вполне чистую половину кровати, благо, она довольно большая, и Бернс почему-то даже разрешает ему остаться, пытаясь не слишком анализировать причины. Вообще-то он любит спать сам, если не считать плюшевого медведя почти одного с Монти возраста, но Смитерс достаточно аккуратен, когда обнимает его со спины, и даже не раздражает своим присутствием. Наоборот, это вполне уютно, хоть и оставляет какой-то горький привкус сожаления во рту. Хотя жалеть определенно не о чем.  
\- Знаете, почему я никогда не хотел к вам привязываться, Смитерс? – неожиданно для самого себя произносит Монти. Наверное, это проклятая аневризма давит на мозг и извлекает из него какие-то глупые фразы.  
\- Нет, но очень надеюсь узнать сейчас, - тихо отвечает Вэйлон. Кажется, ждет подвоха.  
\- Я ведь думал, что буду жить вечно, а вы умрете. Каково бы мне было тогда остаться одному?  
Вопрос риторический и не предполагает ответа, но Смитерс, к счастью, понимает его правильно и просто прижимается чуть-чуть сильнее. Молча. Наверное, сообщить ему о диагнозе сейчас было бы слишком драматично, так что Бернс просто засыпает. И надеется, что утром откроет глаза. Потому что впереди еще куча дел да и вообще – стоит побороться за себя хотя бы номинально. Раньше ведь ему как-то удавалось?

Но понедельник встречает его жуткой головной болью и почти полной апатией. Смитерса нет рядом: видимо, пошел готовить завтрак. Монти искренне надеется, что разом с тем он не притащит цветы и кольцо, что вполне возможно после вчерашнего. К счастью, Вэйлон является к нему только с едой и кофе на подносе. Аппетита, правда, совсем нет, и Бернс даже не жалеет, когда, после услышанной новости, Смитерс роняет все это прямо на дорогущий ковер. Ожидаемая реакция, так что даже убедительно на него оторваться не получается.  
\- Сейчас я все уберу, сэр, - бормочет Вэйлон, собираясь, видимо, пойти за тряпкой.  
\- Оставьте эту работу для горничных, - Бернс морщится от неотпускающей его мигрени и, прикрыв глаза, откидывается на подушки, - лучше принесите мне таблетки. Они внизу, возле камина. Слишком болит голова, чтобы продолжать разговор. А потом встретите медиков, которые явятся сюда где-то через полчаса. Пока я буду, что вполне вероятно, занят с ними, свяжитесь с лучшими нейрохирургами в этой стране или в Зимбабве, мне все равно. Отправьте копии моего диагноза, добейтесь ответа. Я хочу знать, можно ли хоть что-то сделать, вы меня поняли?  
\- Конечно, мистер Бернс, можете на меня рассчитывать, - судя по голосу, Смитерс собран и готов к действию. Монти и сам чувствует себя бодрее, отдавая указания. Все лучше, чем просто лежать и страдать в ожидании конца.

Врач и молоденькая медсестра приезжают как раз, когда таблетки начинают действовать: Бернса предупредили, что в случае аневризмы обезболивающие не всегда помогают, но ему пока везет. Почти на протяжении целого часа ему светят в глаза фонариком, меряют давление и задают разные вопросы о самочувствии. Как раз в конце этого визита появляется Смитерс, и вид у него довольно мрачный, наверное, уже вник в диагноз и оценил шансы. Он терпеливо стоит возле кровати, пока доктор дает последние указания:  
\- Еще раз напомню вам о крайнем вреде волнения в вашем положении, мистер Бернс, - говорит он, собирая сумку, - и опасности физических нагрузок. Все это, даже в малых количествах, может привести к скачку давления и разрыву аневризмы с последующим кровоизлиянием.  
Глаза Вэйлона в этот момент становятся большими и испуганными – видимо, представил, чем могла закончиться вчерашняя физическая активность для Бернса. Действительно, нелепая была бы смерть. Монти нервно хихикает, получая в ответ укоризненный взгляд от Смитерса и непонимающий – от врача. Впрочем, последний быстро ретируется, оставив дежурить возле Бернса медсестру, которая вполне разумно решает нести свой пост за дверью, в коридоре.  
\- Мистер Смитерс, есть новости? – буднично интересуется Монти, когда она выходит. – И где моя утренняя газета? И кофе? Кроме того, который красуется на ковре.  
\- Отправил запросы везде, где только можно. На протяжении дня ожидаю ответа, как минимум, от семи ведущих специалистов в этой области, - отчитывается он. – Кофе и газета будут через минуту. Еще что-нибудь нужно?  
\- А потом мы собираемся и едем на работу.  
\- На работу?  
\- Именно. Сегодня понедельник, и я не хочу пропускать все веселье, глядя на расплату своих подчиненных за бесцельно прожитые выходные.  
\- Но мистер Бернс, - Вэйлон на секунду запинается, прежде чем возразить. – Вы уверены, что нужно это делать в вашем состоянии? И зачем вчера было… подвергать себя такой опасности?  
\- Смитерс, - Монти меняет тон на деловой, - с каких это пор вы решили, что можете мне перечить? Уверяю вас, что бы вы там себе ни надумали, ваш статус не изменился на что-то вроде «заботливой жены», уяснили? Не вам решать, что мне делать. И я больше не собираюсь подвергать себя физическим нагрузкам, можете быть спокойны.  
\- Простите, сэр, - Вэйлон выглядит, будто его ударили, и говорит тише, постепенно отходя к двери. – Конечно же, мне все ясно.  
\- Постойте, - Бернс машет рукой, когда он уже почти покидает комнату, - на самом деле я вовсе не хотел вас обидеть. Просто все это – не для меня. Не сейчас. Не в этой жизни. Все, сеанс откровений закончен, шевелитесь, пора встречать новый, прекрасный день!  
Вместо ответа Смитерс просто кивает и наконец выходит за дверь. Монти выдыхает: ему ведь и в самом деле лучше не волноваться. Если это вообще возможно для человека, которого ждет паралич либо смерть. Бояться физической кончины вполне естественно для любого нормального живого существа, так что да, Бернсу страшно. Потому он пытается поменьше об этом думать.

На АЭС все, как обычно, вполне нормальный день и можно даже убедить себя, что все в порядке. Монти всматривается в лица людей и гадает, за что его действительно так не любят. Можно подумать, окажись они на его месте, были бы похожи на ангелов с крыльями. Наивные глупцы! Большая часть из них либо превратилась бы в алчных монстров, либо разорилась бы в пух и прах. Но, кажется, это очевидно почти только ему одному.  
Когда они со Смитерсом садятся в лифт, и створки дверей закрываются, Бернсу становится трудно дышать, будто из легких вдруг выкачали весь воздух. Перед глазами темнеет, и он зажмуривается, хватая Вэйлона за руку. Лифт – почти как гроб. И только физический контакт с другим живым человеком помогает убедиться, что это не так. К третьему этажу паническая атака отступает и он открывает глаза, встречаясь взглядом с насмерть перепуганным Смитерсом, который уже явно собрался кому-то звонить. Двери открываются, а они по-прежнему держатся за руки, Бернсу вообще кажется, что он не сможет разомкнуть пальцы, но наконец появляется возможность вдохнуть.  
\- Мистер Бернс, - голос Вэйлона слегка дрожит, - нам стоит вызывать врачей?  
\- Не дождетесь, - выдыхает Монти, отпуская его ладонь, и выходит из лифта, - просто внезапная боязнь замкнутых пространств.  
Кроме этого инцидента, все идет как обычно - он увольняет несколько рабочих, сразу дав распоряжение Вэйлону о поиске новых. Вероятно, ими станут потерявшие работу месяцем ранее. Штрафует заснувшего вчера на дежурстве охранника – просто ему не повезло. Засыпает в собственном кресле и спит до конца рабочего дня, а потом его осторожно будит Смитерс.  
\- Везти вас домой, мистер Бернс? - спрашивает он, мягко прикасаясь к его плечу и задерживая руку. Такие жесты давно стали между ними нормой и даже вызывают определенное чувство комфорта.  
\- Пожалуй, - Монти действительно чувствует себя утомленным и хочет уехать. Из административного здания АЭС Вэйлон выводит его под руку, тем более, что спускаться приходится по лестнице - очередная поездка в лифте явно не сулит ничего хорошего.   
\- Какие новости от врачей? - интересуется Бернс, когда они уже подъезжают к особняку.  
\- Мне отзвонились почти все, к кому я смог пробиться, - отвечает Смитерс, напряженно сжимая руки на руле, - все подтверждают диагноз и зовут к ним наблюдаться. Не бесплатно, как вы понимаете.  
\- Ясно, - хмуро констатирует Монти, ощущая как тает почти последняя его надежда. Хотя всегда остается еще небольшой процент вероятности, что приключиться какая-нибудь случайность, которая все изменит.  
\- Какие распоряжения будут на завтра?  
\- Я думаю о том, что работу можно прогулять. Поехать на шоппинг, или сходить в оперу. - Бернсу нравится строить планы, это делает наступление завтрашнего дня более реальным, более осязаемым. - А вечером, если захотите, составите мне компанию за ужином у меня в особняке, я давно собирался оценить меню нового спрингфилдского ресторана…  
\- С удовольствием, Монти, - с улыбкой отвечает Вэйлон.  
\- Это не свидание, - на всякий случай уточняет Бернс.  
\- Конечно, сэр.  
\- Мне что-то не очень нравится, как вы сказали это “конечно, сэр”. Неубедительно!  
\- Простите.  
\- Ладно, - примиряется Монти, - будем считать, что вы старались. За это можете даже сопроводить меня до моей комнаты и уложить в кровать. А потом приказываю вам ехать домой и отоспаться, вы мне утром необходимы в самом бодром виде.  
\- Кстати, мистер Бернс. Вы собираетесь сообщить новости работникам станции?  
\- Ну уж нет, в этот раз я не позволю им радоваться раньше времени!

Монти чувствует себя почти умиротворенно, пока Смитерс купает его и укладывает в кровать. О болезни напоминает разве что легкий шум в ушах и приход медсестры, которая меряет ему давление и делает укол. Вэйлон приносит ужин, и Бернс почти засыпает над тарелкой, пытаясь вникнуть в информацию, которую его ассистент зачитывает из вечерней газеты. Успокаивающий ритуал. Проваливаясь в сон, Монти чувствует, как Вэйлон забирает поднос и, кажется, целует его в лоб. Хотя вполне возможно, что последнее - просто галлюцинация или сон.

Новый день не бодрит. Бернсу опять не хочется вставать, и это на самом деле пугает: всю жизнь он что-то делает, чем-то занимается, независимо от возраста, и это крайне непривычное ощущение полной апатии ощущается ужасающе тревожно. Впрочем, он делает над собой усилие и все же встает, тем более Смитерс действительно появляется в срок - выспавшийся и прилизанный, все, как он заказывал. Монти тем более не хочется чувствовать себя старым и умирающим, хотя, возможно, было бы и неплохо позволить себе это.   
Он выслушивает биржевые сводки и мнение Вэйлона по этому поводу.  
Он даже получает вполне ощутимое удовольствие от поездки по магазинам и бессмысленного шоппинга.   
Концерт виолончели он не выдерживает: начинает слишком сильно болеть голова. К счастью, весь день в машине их ждет медсестра и волшебные уколы - таблетки почти не действуют.   
\- Не слишком веселый получился день развлечений, Смитерс, - вздыхает Бернс и морщится. Ему внезапно очень хочется прилечь головой Вэйлону на колени, но тот ведет машину, а рядом на сидении - только медсестра. Это определенно не подходит.  
\- Бывали и повеселее, сэр, - соглашается его помощник и ободряюще улыбается, глядя в водительское зеркало.  
Дома Монти присаживается в кресло и прикрывает глаза буквально на десять минут, а по результату это оказывается двумя часами, за которые уже успевают привезти заказ из ресторана. К счастью, лекарства действуют, и Бернс даже чувствует себя вполне сносно, когда они со Смитерсом спускаются вниз. Стол накрыт на улице - солнце только начинает садиться, и еще не слишком прохладно. Оптимальная погода и время суток для легкого ужина в привычной компании. У него даже случается небольшое дежавю, но сегодня явно не день Влюбленных, и неприятных сюрпризов для помощника не припасено. Даже жаль - с этими плохими новостями он явно потерял хватку.  
\- Почему вы не пришли на мои похороны в прошлый раз? - внезапно спрашивает Монти после нескольких минут молчания.  
\- Потому что так и не было найдено ваше тело, - объясняет Смитерс после паузы. Его взгляд из мечтательного и задумчивого становится мрачным. - Да и это было бы слишком для меня.   
\- Да ладно, иногда вы ведете себя, как королева драмы, Вэйлон, - Бернс фыркает и пробует вино.  
\- Можно вопрос, сэр?  
\- Валяйте.  
\- Зачем вы за мной следили? Я имею в виду камеры, - Смитерс даже зажмуривается в ожидании какой-нибудь гадости вместо прямого ответа.  
\- Я совру, если скажу, что это было интересно, - Бернс сцепляет пальцы и усмехается. - Но репетиция танца с кнутом была забавна.  
Вэйлон краснеет. Надо же! Он совсем не ожидал от своего ассистента такой реакции: по его мнению Смитерс та еще оторва, с чего ему вдруг смущаться подобной ерунды? За столом опять воцаряется вполне уютное молчание, и Монти на секунду думает, что, наверное, стоило сделать все совсем по-другому, но как? Заключить со Смитерсом нетрадиционный союз и уехать путешествовать по миру? Смешно. Бернс бы вряд ли чувствовал себя в своей тарелке. Счастливым, если можно так сказать. И почему он вообще об этом думает сейчас? Все же, от заболеваний мозга лучше умирать сразу и наверняка, иначе есть риск сойти с ума и начать задумываться о всякой несуразице. Не приходило же это в голову ему раньше.   
\- Знаете, Вэйлон, я всегда предпочитал, чтобы вы были несчастливы рядом со мной, чем счастливы с кем-то другим, - кажется, сегодня его несет, и он не может остановиться.  
\- Вы… ревновали? - кажется, Смитерс слегка шокирован.  
\- Не в том смысле, в котором вам бы хотелось, - Монти качает головой.  
\- Но я не был несчастлив, - возражает Вэйлон, - мистер Бернс, я ведь вас…  
Конец фразы, которую явно не стоило произносить в сто тысяча первый раз, Монти уже не слышит.   
Ему кажется, что кто-то внезапно стреляет в затылок.  
И выключает свет.  
Последнее, что Бернс видит: испуганное лицо Вэйлона на фоне закатного неба.  
Это по-своему красиво.


	3. Мо Сизлак. Страдание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это - финальная часть. И она посвящена пейрингу Мо/Вэйлон. Автор предупредил, если что. Если вас сквикают эти отношения, то проматывайте на последнюю страницу)) Все закончится грустно, это еще одно предупреждение и я повторю его на всякий случай еще раз. Спасибо, что переживаете за героев вместе со мной!

Soundtrack: Radiohead - Creep (acoustic version)

Если бы Мо Сизлака попросили более-менее образно описать свою жизнь, то он бы сравнил ее со старым музыкальным автоматом в своем баре. Все время играет одна и та же унылая пластинка, периодически – по воле случая или из-за воздействия извне – перескакивая на случайные и совершенно разные по стилю композиции. Но в результате все возвращается к изначальной мелодии, затертой и надоевшей, но привычной и знакомой.  
Мо – определено из тех, кто без сомнений хватается за каждый шанс изменить свою жизнь, благо, их предоставляется довольно много. Но, по тем или иным причинам, все снова возвращается на круги своя, и он оказывается в собственной таверне и – в одиночестве. Разве что чуть более разочарованный или чуть более воодушевленный, чем обычно.  
Он занимается финансовыми махинациями и контрабандой.  
Пытается реализовать себя в качестве поэта, актера и самоубийцы-неудачника.  
Спасает ребенка.  
Несколько раз предает друзей, а потом извиняется.  
Он даже один раз кардинально меняет внешность с помощью пластической операции.  
Что уж говорить о том, сколько раз Мо пытается переделать собственный бар. Так что предпринять еще одну попытку он соглашается достаточно легко, хотя озвученная Вэйлоном Смитерсом идея довольно экстравагантна. На самом деле Сизлаку плевать, кто с кем спит и чем занимается за закрытой дверью, хотя и особо толерантным он себя не считает. Наверное, потому первое время он общается с клиентами осторожно, тщательно подбирая слова и стараясь никого ничем не задеть. Было бы странно распугать их всех сразу. Но постепенно он расслабляется, потому что все оказывается намного проще, чем казалось. Публика довольно разнообразная, но не слишком обидчивая, в определенном смысле их шуточки друг над другом часто удивляют своей прямолинейностью даже Сизлака. Так что он даже чувствует себя своим, тем более – с ним любезничают и флиртуют клиенты. Мо с уверенностью может сказать, что столько знаков внимания получал только тогда, когда сделал пластическую операцию и приобрел новое лицо. Но сейчас он выглядит, как и раньше, а желающих подмигнуть ему или спросить, что он делает после закрытия, вполне хватает.  
Как ни странно, не видно, чтобы кто-то явно клеился к Смитерсу, хотя тот гораздо привлекательнее его самого. Он даже как-то интересуется об этом у Вэйлона после окончания особо шумного и прибыльного дня.  
\- Ты просто не замечаешь, - он устало улыбается, отвечая на вопрос, - да и вообще, я как бы работаю.  
\- И я, если не заметил, - отвечает Мо.  
\- Ты флиртуешь с клиентами.  
\- Я просто любезен.  
\- Нет, это я любезен, - возражает Вэйлон, который, кажется, пока не догадывается, что Сизлак никому не говорит о том, что вообще-то не из этой тусовки, - а ты флиртуешь.  
\- Ладно, может, совсем чуть-чуть, - соглашается бармен.  
\- Смотри, еще разобьешь кому-нибудь сердце, - не совсем понятно, насколько в этом есть доля шутки.  
\- А ты? Ведь есть и время после работы? – неожиданно для самого себя спрашивает Мо и тут же спохватывается. – Извини, кажется, я лезу в твою личную жизнь.  
\- Да ничего, - отмахивается Вэйлон, - я вполне понимаю твое любопытство относительно… всего происходящего вокруг. После работы я еду спать. Как правило, мне довольно рано вставать.  
Конечно, просто любопытство. Он и сам удачно убеждает себя в этом, когда замечает, что стал бросать на Смитерса слишком долгие взгляды.  
Мо предсказуемо злится, когда Вэйлон вычитывает его за вранье перед клиентами, но ему и дальше слишком интересно наблюдать за развитием ситуации, чтобы быть раздраженным по-настоящему.  
«Зануда», - думает он, глядя, как Вэйлон хмурится, листая какие-то документы.  
«Связался с морализатором», - вздыхает он, наблюдая, как его напарник любезничает с каким-то посетителем, кажется, учителем музыки из начальной школы, и тепло ему улыбается.  
Несомненно, Смитерс прав, и не стоит врать или притворяться. Много чего не стоит делать, например – целовать его, когда уже никто не смотрит. В этом был бы смысл буквально две минуты назад, но правда в том, что Сизлаку действительно хочется этого. Просто неожиданно становится слишком важно, чтобы Вэйлон не подумал, будто он делает єто с корыстной целью. Хотя Мо и не планирует даже мечтать о каком-то продолжении.

Через неделю они, как ни в чем ни бывало, вместе разбирают бумаги своего провалившегося проекта и пытаются подсчитать убытки. Точнее, это делает Смитерс, а Мо стоит рядом и ощущает такое волнение, будто сейчас выпускной экзамен. Нет, он не думает о чем-то конкретном, глядя, как Вэйлон в задумчивости прикусывает нижнюю губу. Способность связно мыслить вообще почему-то отключается. Таверна уже в состоянии реконструкции, в зале вперемешку стоит старая и новая мебель, накрытая прозрачным полиэтиленом, возле стены примостился поставленный ножками наружу бильярдный стол, а возле туалета боком, почти заслонив дверь, - любимый старый музыкальный автомат Сизлака. Памятные фотографии, которые скоро нужно будет развесить обратно, лежат стопкой на барной стойке, а они с Вэйлоном расположились за ней самой, разгребая документацию и при этом периодически соприкасаясь локтями.  
\- Таким образом, мы выходим почти в ноль, поздравляю, - констатирует Смитерс свои подсчеты и, сняв очки, трет уставшие глаза. – Так что мы ничего друг другу не должны.  
\- Вэйлон, - Мо ужасно сложно начинать разговор с учетом того, что он не совсем понимает, что хочет сказать. И чего хочет вообще.  
\- Да? – Смитерс до сих пор держит очки в руках и потому смотрит на него расфокусированным, будто пьяным взглядом, от которого тело почему-то становится ватным.  
\- Я про то, что произошло на площади, - говорит Cизлак, чувствуя, как у него горят щеки, - про поцелуй.  
\- Прости, что тебя спровоцировал, - вздыхает Вэйлон, - мне казалось это правильным.  
\- Это было лучше, чем я ожидал, - наконец выдавливает из себя Мо.  
\- О, - Смитерс надевает очки и смотрит на него с интересом. – Так ты хочешь повторить или намекаешь на продолжение?  
От сказанного бросает в жар и Сизлак чувствует, что не может больше произнести ни слова. Вэйлон же, кажется, не ощущает никакой неловкости, интерпретировав посыл лучше него самого. Даже интересно, это он такой проницательный или думал о чем-то подобном на досуге? Впрочем, вербальный ответ в данном случае и не нужен.

Сложно сказать, кто кого целует первым: наверное, они соприкасаются губами где-то на полпути друг к другу, с полминуты поиграв в молчаливые гляделки и ища в ответном взгляде подтверждение своим намерениям. Поцелуй получается медленным и неторопливым, словно каждый из них спрашивает разрешения и, получив его, позволяет себе немножко больше, а потом - еще немножко. Им действительно некуда торопиться, поскольку вокруг нет любопытных глаз, а час уже достаточно поздний, чтобы спешить на просмотр вечерних телешоу или встречи с приятелями. Но в какой-то момент время все равно будто ускоряется: вот он прижимается к Вэйлону теснее и даже чувствует, как быстро бьется его сердце. Похоже, он тоже взволнован не меньше. И поцелуй, и контакт тел ощущаются приятно, хотя и немного странно, ведь Мо впервые приходится прижиматься к другому мужчине с вполне откровенными сексуальными намерениями. “Слишком явными намерениями”, - немного отстраненно думает он, а потом все происходит в еще более ускоренном режиме. А еще почему-то не помнит, как закрывает бар и то, как они доезжают до дома Смитерса тоже сохраняется в памяти рывками, отдельными кадрами, отдельными взглядами и несмелыми улыбками, прикосновением горячей ладони к спине сквозь ткань одежды, звуком поворачиваемого в замке ключа и хлопнувшей входной двери.

Что они вообще говорили друг другу, прежде чем решили ехать к Вэйлону? Ведь должны были что-то говорить? Мо не помнит, хотя абсолютно точно ничего не пил в этот день, да и провалами в памяти не страдает.  
Зато он слишком отчетливо запоминает все ощущения, слишком яркие, чтобы казаться настоящими, как правило, такими они бывают в некоторых снах. Но нет, все происходит на самом деле - и шорох сбрасываемой одежды, и то, как горят огнем от неловкости щеки, и первые несмелые прикосновения, и все остальные - другие, более жаркие и откровенные.  
Не то, чтобы они зашли в эту ночь слишком далеко, но, засыпая, Сизлак думает, что утром ему определенно будет стыдно. А еще нужно будет спросить Смитерса, о чем они все же говорили - ну не могут же люди, которые наверняка решили поехать в уединенное место с целью залезть друг другу в штаны, совсем ничего перед этим не произнести? Эдак ненавязчиво поинтересоваться, раз у него уже не получилось малодушно сбежать. Во-первых, Мо совершенно не представляет, где разбросаны его вещи, а во-вторых, лежать вдвоем с Вэйлоном и обниматься неожиданно уютно, хоть они оба мужчины. Голые мужчины под одним одеялом.  
Наверное, он сошел с ума, потому что внезапно этот факт перестает беспокоить так сильно, как раньше.  
\- Мо. Все в порядке? - голос Смитерса расслабленный и спокойный. Он лежит, уткнувшись ему в плечо, и точно еще не спит.  
\- Ага. Наверное. Я еще не решил окончательно, - наконец сдается Сизлак.  
\- Ты так напряженно думаешь, что я, кажется, даже слышу, как в твоей голове скрипят невидимые шестеренки, - комментирует Вэйлон, немного отстраняясь и глядя ему в лицо. - С учетом того, насколько ты был настойчивым, это немного странно.  
\- Я? - удивляется Мо и вдруг понимает, а точнее вспоминает, что он действительно начал расстегивать на Смитерсе рубашку еще в таверне. “Не здесь”, - услышал он в ответ, и тогда они поехали. Да, точно. Услужливое подсознание сразу попыталось удалить файлы, за которые придется краснеть. Безуспешно.  
\- Абсолютно в этом уверен, - Вэйлон хмурится, - но если ты слишком разочарован, то можешь уехать.  
\- Нет, - Сизлак уверен, что уже никуда не хочет, - ты так просто от меня не отделаешься.  
Утро совсем не получается неловким. Мо просыпается, когда звонит будильник и решает, что ему тоже пора, хоть Смитерс и настаивает, что может оставить ему ключи. Но быть сейчас одному в чужой квартире - и правда слишком. Тем более, ему нужно подумать в какой-то более привычной для себя обстановке.  
А вообще все как-то обыденно и абсолютно нормально, будто они уже десять тысяч раз просыпались вместе.  
Вэйлон делает ему завтрак и кофе.  
Вэйлон обнимает его на прощание, легко поглаживая по спине.  
Вэйлон улыбается ему и говорит: «Увидимся!»  
А потом уезжает на работу.

Сизлак вполне может сесть на автобус, но решает пройтись пешком: он никуда не торопится, а длительные прогулки помогают упорядочить мысли. Пару раз это даже спасло его от совершения некоторых ужасающих глупостей и нескольких бесполезных драк. Вероятно, надо пользоваться подобным способом почаще. Не то, чтобы в этот раз прогулка получилась слишком полезной, ведь всю дорогу Мо перебирает в памяти свое прошлое, пытаясь понять, были ли у него когда-то какие-нибудь забытые симпатии к парням. В школе или академии, например. И ничего не может вспомнить, ничегошеньки.  
Путь до таверны занимает около сорока минут быстрым шагом, но за это время Сизлак не успевает объяснить себе, что же случилось. Почему, разменяв четвертый десяток, его вдруг потянуло на подобные эксперименты в личной жизни. Нет, Мо никогда не был против пробовать что-то новенькое, будь то написание книг или новые отношения. Но это, наверное, перебор. Тогда почему его вдруг настолько заклинило, что он не может перестать думать о Вэйлоне?  
В какой-то момент его даже посещает параноидальная мысль о том, что, возможно, в баре ему что-то подмешали. Чистейший бред, но мозг вдруг хватается за эту идею, как за единственную существующую. Тогда Мо начинает внимательнее приглядываться к прохожим мужского пола и пытается оценить, смог бы, например, поцеловать кого-то из них. Когда из-за его перекошенного брезгливостью выражения лица люди начинают переходить на другую сторону дороги, он решает, что хватит. Никто ему ничего не подмешивал, дело определенно в Смитерсе, который просто есть и внезапно оказался немного ближе, чем обычно, по одну с ним сторону барной стойки, в одном отрезке времени, в одних обстоятельствах и почти на одной волне. 

«Пускай это будет временное помешательство», - решает Сизлак, открывая ключом дверь таверны. Ему кажется, что если подумать об этом еще несколько часов, у него точно поедет крыша, так что, наверное, не стоит все слишком усложнять. Тем более, вряд ли ночное приключение станет достоянием общественности или будет иметь серьезное продолжение. Что вообще в данном случае можно считать серьезным продолжением? На этой мысли Мо засыпает у себя в подсобке, растянувшись на старой раскладушке, и просыпается только в полдень, когда в дверь громко стучат рабочие. Переделка бара обратно все еще продолжается, нужно отвезти новую мебель следующему владельцу, который уже расплатился по счету, а еще поставить на место старую и привести в надлежащий вид все остальное. Отмыть от пыли музыкальный автомат и подключить кабельное. Развесить фотографии. Словом, целый день он действительно занят и заканчивает поздно вечером: заведение, конечно, еще не блестит, но открываться завтра уже вполне можно.  
Мо не таскал мебель самостоятельно, но все же проделал достаточно физической работы - ему кажется, что приняв горячий душ и коснувшись головой подушки, он моментально отключится. Но сон почему-то не идет, а в голову настойчиво лезут картинки событий прошлой ночи. Вэйлон с его полуулыбками. Вэйлон, который умопомрачительно целуется и, конечно, не только целуется.

Поворочавшись еще десять минут, Сизлак берет в руки мобильный. Одиннадцать ночи – слишком позднее время для деловых звонков, но вполне нормальное - для личных. А у него как раз очень личный, дальше некуда. Смитерс почти сразу берет трубку: очевидно, еще не спит.  
\- Надеюсь, я тебя не разбудил, - говорит Мо вместо приветствия.  
\- У тебя были все шансы, набери ты меня на десять минут позже, - отвечает Вэйлон, - привет, Мо, рад тебя слышать. Надеюсь, ты звонишь не потому, что налоговая вдруг заинтересовалась нашими с тобой документами?  
\- Нет, вообще-то я... - Сизлак запинается, потому что до сих пор не придумал, зачем набрал его номер, так что он выдает первую глупость, пришедшую в голову, - хотел спросить, как у тебя дела.  
\- Был длинный день, - вздыхает Вэйлон. – Как успехи с баром?  
\- Завтра открываюсь.  
\- Что ж, поздравляю. Теперь там все по-старому?  
\- Возможно, даже лучше.  
\- Это повод как-нибудь к тебе зайти, - Смитерс, кажется, зевает.  
\- Вэйлон, - Мо, наконец, решается озвучить то, ради чего на самом деле звонит, - я хотел спросить, может, мы как-нибудь увидимся? В ближайшее время. В смысле, встретимся. Сходим куда-нибудь? – кажется, на последней фразе его голос звучит совсем жалко, потому что он не привык назначать личные встречи.  
\- Хорошо, - судя по интонации, Смитерс улыбается, - наверное, будет удобней всего в конце недели. А то у меня тут пока небольшой… аврал. Я тебя ближе к пятнице наберу.  
\- Отлично, - выдыхает Мо. Знал бы, чем для него все это обернется, никогда бы не звонил и вообще сделал бы вид, что ровным счетом ничего не произошло.  
\- Мо, - Вэйлон делает небольшую паузу, - я на самом деле не ожидал, что ты вообще позвонишь, так что это приятный сюрприз.  
\- Да неужели? – усмехается Сизлак, тут же спохватываясь. – То есть, я рад, конечно.  
В ответ Смитерс смеется и желает ему спокойной ночи.  
Мо и правда засыпает сразу после этого разговора.

На самом деле вначале все идет неплохо. Даже слишком, слишком хорошо для того, чтобы происходить в реальности.  
Вэйлон смотрит на него с интересом и слушает, что он говорит.  
Вэйлон искренне улыбается в ответ на его грубые шутки.  
Вэйлон отвечает на его поцелуи и обнимает его в те редкие ночи, которые им удается провести вместе.  
Да что, черт побери, не так с Вэйлоном, ведь от Мо все шарахаются при близком знакомстве? Сизлак пока не знает, и это слегка напрягает его. Со всеми что-то не так, главное – вовремя понять, что именно и как себя лучше вести. Но временное помешательство затягивается, так уж получается само собой. К тому же, как правило, именно Мо выступает инициатором их встреч и ничего не может с собой поделать, когда руки опять тянутся к телефону. А потом и к Вэйлону тоже.  
Как-то он даже осмеливается пригласить Смитерса к себе: просто потому что тот опять интересуется, где Мо живет и не похожа ли его квартира на подпольную лабораторию по производству амфетамина, раз он так старательно избегает ответа на этот вопрос. «На дыру она похожа, - ворчит Сизлак в конце концов, - но если ты и правда хочешь, то можем сегодня поехать ко мне».  
И они едут, перед этим поужинав в каком-то богом забытом ресторанчике в греческом квартале. Это – негласное правило, они всегда встречаются максимально удаленно от мест, где могут встретить общих знакомых. Вэйлон не любитель размахивать своей ориентацией и личной жизнью на публике, а Мо в принципе приходит в панику от мысли, что кто-то узнает об их встречах. Наверное, тогда с мечтой о нормальных отношениях придется попрощаться. И терпеть ежедневные подколки от друзей. И отбиваться от желающих познакомиться брутальных мужиков. Или не слишком брутальных, что еще хуже. Почему-то, когда Сизлак притворялся геем, то не слишком беспокоился о подобном. Возможно, потому что это было не по-настоящему, а сейчас все - слишком реально.  
Как ни странно, Вэйлон даже не кривится, переступив порог его номера – Мо давно живет в отеле и это не то, чтобы полная задница мира, но очень приближенное к подобному место. Выгодно. Он привык. У него на самом деле есть план.  
\- Я коплю на первый взнос за собственный дом, - будто бы оправдываясь, говорит он, когда Вэйлон останавливается посреди комнаты, засунув руки в карманы брюк, и принимается с интересом осматриваться.  
\- Надеюсь, он у тебя когда-то будет, - отвечает Смитерс с отстраненной интонацией, будто думает в этот момент о чем-то своем.  
\- И я надеюсь, - бормочет Мо. Он и правда мечтает о собственном доме, втайне веря, что после этого он быстрее обзаведется семьей. Ведь что толку от собственного жилья, когда в нем тебя никто не ждет? Никакого. Надежда очень призрачная, но Сизлак хочет верить, что после одного успешного шага к мечте обязательно будет другой. Кажется, он вычитал это в какой-то книге из разряда «Как стать счастливым уже завтра». Он не озвучивает всего этого Вэйлону, тем более, что тот занят своими мыслями, рассеяно глядя в окно, вид из которого открывается аккурат на замусоренный переулок. К счастью, сейчас достаточно темно, чтобы толком ничего не было видно.  
\- Ты, наверное, можешь приходить и уходить с помощью пожарной лестницы, - констатирует наконец Смитерс, опустив взгляд вниз.  
\- Только выбрасываться в окно не очень удобно, - отвечает Мо, - зато спускать нежеланных гостей – вполне.  
\- Ты пробовал?  
\- Ага. И то, и другое.  
Вэйлон смотрит на него, нахмурившись, видимо, не может решить, верить этим словам или нет, а потом подходит к кровати и садится. Та жалобно скрипит в ответ.  
\- Забавно, - констатирует он.  
\- Что? А, это. Да они тут все скрипят, а я регулярно это слушаю. Тонкие стены.  
\- Ну, - Смитерс лукаво улыбается, - сегодня мы можем отомстить твоим временным соседям.  
\- Всегда об этом мечтал, - говорит Мо.  
И они, конечно же, мстят.

А через пару недель Вэйлон исчезает. То есть, не совсем: ему, как правило, вполне можно дозвониться, но поговорить и увидеться не удается – он занят. Мо ловит себя на том, что считает дни с последней встречи, получается двадцать.  
Двадцать долбаных дней ни ответа, ни привета. Длинные гудки, автоответчик, «не сейчас, Моррис, я перезвоню».  
Это и странно, и обидно. Они ничего не обещали друг другу и ни о чем конкретно не договаривались, Сизлак вообще не рассчитывал, что это все зайдет дальше пары встреч. Но он не учел, что слишком быстро привязывается к людям, проявляющим к нему хотя бы минимальную симпатию и взаимность. Он злится на себя, и на Смитерса тоже, ведет себя агрессивно и слишком рассеян, чтобы быстро отреагировать, когда в баре начинается драка.  
В результате Мо прилетает в голову кружка из-под пива, больно врезаясь в бровь. К счастью, он не теряет сознания, и уже через несколько секунд направляет на дерущихся дуло ружья. Хорошо, что оно всегда лежит под рукой. Толпу мигом сдувает из бара даже без предупредительного выстрела в потолок.  
\- Вот уроды, - с досадой констатирует Сизлак. Кровь из рассеченной брови заливает глаз, и это не слишком приятно. Мо проводит рукой по лицу, и пальцы моментально становятся липкие и мокрые, а потом перед глазами темнеет и он все же отключается.  
\- Эй, Мо, - знакомый голос доносится до него будто издалека, но звенит в голове колоколом, - ты меня слышишь?  
\- Слышу, не ори, - Сизлак пытается открыть глаза, что получается у него с третьей попытки. Сначала Мо даже думает, что это галлюцинации, поскольку совершенно точно видит склонившегося над ним Вэйлона. Вид у того крайне встревоженный: ну да, видимо картина в таверне еще та.  
\- Что с тобой случилось? – спрашивает он тихо.  
\- Драка в баре. Шальная кружка, - объясняет Мо, пытаясь встать. - Хорошо, что в бровь, а не в глаз.  
\- Вызвать скорую? – интересуется Смитерс, удерживая его на месте, и машет рукой перед лицом. – Сколько пальцев?  
\- Какую еще, нахрен, скорую? – возмущается Сизлак и отвечает на вопрос. – Кажется, два, но лучше не мельтеши, а принеси мне из подсобки аптечку. А я пока полежу.  
И он действительно лежит, глядя в потолок над собой, пока Вэйлон не возвращается и снова не наклоняется над ним.  
\- Закрывай глаза, - велит он, и Мо ничего не остается, кроме как подчиниться. Он бы вообще сейчас поспал, а, может, и сейчас спит, а это все странный сон. И летящая в него кружка, и драка, и легкое жжение над левым глазом, а особенно - осторожные прикосновения пальцев Смитерса.  
\- Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? – спрашивает Сизлак, чтобы удостовериться, что все реально.  
\- К тебе пришел, - вздыхает Вэйлон, - и вообще-то здорово перепугался. Ты хоть представляешь, как выглядел со стороны? Все, открывай глаза.  
\- Не успел представить, уж извини, - Мо кажется, что глупо демонстрировать свою злость в данном случае, но ему трудно сдержаться.  
\- Это и в самом деле просто царапина, - Смитерс смотрит на него в упор, сфокусировав взгляд на одной точке, из-за чего его глаза немного косят. – Но выглядело так, будто тебе прострелили голову. Хотя не исключено, что может быть сотрясение.  
\- Разберусь с этим завтра, - говорит он и медленно садится. – Кстати, а у тебя-то что стряслось?  
\- Извини, я правда был занят, - Смитерс опускает глаза и принимает крайне виноватый вид. - Было немного не до личной жизни. Но это не значит, что я не хочу с тобой видеться.  
\- О, ну спасибо, что сообщил, а то я уж было подумал, - начинает Мо и осекается на полуслове. Что он подумал на самом деле? Что его отшили? И обиделся? На самом деле он вроде как не собирался воспринимать все происходящее настолько серьезно.  
\- Я хотел пригласить тебя на ужин, - говорит тем временем Вэйлон, намеренно игнорируя его слабые попытки изобразить злость. – Так что, если у тебя уже нет работы…  
\- Думаю, самое время закрываться, - решает Сизлак, осторожно касаясь пальцами лица. – И куда мы едем?  
\- Ко мне, - Смитерс подает ему руку, помогая встать на ноги. – А по дороге можем ненадолго заглянуть в больницу.  
\- Ну, ты ведь не отстанешь, да? Так что давай заедем, конечно. Но со мной все в порядке, - отвечает Мо. Не так давно он вроде думал послать Вэйлона ко всем чертям, а теперь неожиданно на все согласен.  
\- Будем считать, что я тебя все же спас сегодня, - говорит Смитерс, - а то неизвестно, сколько бы ты там пролежал, и кто мог в это время зайти. Так что ты мне должен.  
И они едут в больницу. Как и ожидалось, сотрясения нет, все в полном порядке – разве что на рассеченную бровь накладывают один маленький шов, так что через полтора часа они уже сидят в кухне у Вэйлона, и Мо даже успокаивается. Ужин съеден, в стакане плещется виски со льдом.  
\- С тобой точно все нормально? – спрашивает Смитерс и, подойдя ближе, наклоняется к самому его лицу.  
\- Абсолютно.  
А потом Вэйлон его целует и Мо решает, что он – мороженое. Лимитированная серия, «Мо Сизлак со вкусом виски», тает только в особых случаях. Вот как сейчас.

Спустя некоторое время они лежат в кровати разгоряченные и расслабленные. Мо перевернулся на живот и, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя, закрыл глаза. Он уже совсем не чувствует себя ни обиженным, ни злым, ему просто хорошо, тем более, что Вэйлон лежит рядом на боку и рассеяно гладит его по спине кончиками пальцев. Он настолько растворяется в ощущениях, что не сразу улавливает смысл фразы, когда Смитерс заговаривает.  
\- Честно говоря, меня немного пугает то, насколько мы быстро сблизились, - говорит он.  
\- Ну, я иногда и сам не понимаю, что мы так долго вообще делаем вместе, - подумав, отвечает Мо, не открывая глаз. Ему не нравятся такие разговоры, они не приводят ни к чему хорошему.  
\- Например, видимся иногда и неплохо проводим время? – не слишком уверенно предполагает Вэйлон. Скорее, предлагает.  
\- Как вариант, - соглашается Сизлак. Он вообще сегодня на редкость сговорчивый, будто его подменили. На самом деле все так и есть – так, как говорит Смитерс. У Мо нет причин хотеть чего-то большего, да и что бы это могло быть? Жить вместе? Быть парой? Даже в мыслях звучит бредово. Он вообще мечтает о доме и нормальной семье.  
Но почему-то эта фраза Вэйлона оставляет ужасно неприятный осадок внутри. Просто видеться иногда и проводить вместе время – это неплохо, как раз для них. Или нет? Мо очень рад, что его глаза закрыты, а лица почти не видно: он даже старается не дышать, когда его накрывает понимаем всего происходящего. Кажется, он влюблен, и, учитывая ситуацию, это странно, и страшно, и вообще что-то из ряда вон выходящее.  
Если бы они сейчас смотрели друг на друга, Смитерс бы точно что-то понял, и это было бы слишком неловко с учетом его последней фразы. Хотя он, возможно, и так все понял даже раньше самого Мо.  
Быть немного влюбленным – это ведь хорошо, несмотря на то, что никто никому ничего не должен и их связывают просто временные отношения без обязательств. Секс с бонусом в виде общения. Или наоборот. Но сердце все равно начинает стучать слишком быстро, в паническом режиме. Убегать и прятаться уже, конечно, совершенно бесполезно, так что Сизлак пытается успокоиться и дышать ровно.  
Ничего страшного не произошло, а точнее – все уже произошло, так что толку паниковать.  
Но это оказывается далеко не финалом.

Они засыпают и просыпаются, и продолжают видеться: правда, делают это немного реже, чем раньше, а Вэйлон пропадает и «занят» с завидной регулярностью. По-хорошему, Мо стоило бы поставить точку в этих не-отношениях, но он не может.  
То есть, он собирается сделать это несколько раз, когда неделями гипнотизирует телефон в ожидании звонка. Дело в том, что большинство ночей, которые проводишь сам, становятся еще более одинокими, когда есть, по ком скучать. Но названивать или подстерегать Смитерса возле дома слишком унизительно даже для него: хватит и истории с Мардж. Да и с остальными тоже.  
Когда Вэйлон в очередной раз объявляется у него в таверне, садясь за стойку и бросая на него слишком выразительные взгляды, Мо предпочитает озвучивать, чтобы сегодня он пил, что планировал, и проваливал домой. Тем более, фразу можно сказать и при остальных посетителях, не вызывая лишних подозрений.  
Впоследствии сказанное становится уже практически ритуалом и, если в баре никого нет, Смитерс сразу спрашивает: «К тебе или ко мне?». За такую наглость хочется иногда ему хорошенько врезать, но Мо сдерживается. Он на самом деле почти свыкается с тем, что немножко влюблен – к тому же, если не забываешь добавлять слово «немножко», звучит совсем нестрашно. Как что-то, что скоро развеется, словно дым, и забудется. Но этого не происходит.  
Сизлак обычно предпочитает, чтобы они ехали к нему – у Вэйлона он чувствует себя слегка не в своей тарелке, по большей части из-за того, что тот несознательно либо сознательно оберегает личную территорию слишком рьяно. Недовольно косится, когда Мо подходит к полкам с куклами или заходит в его кабинет, ворчит из-за какой-то не так поставленной посуды. Он вовсе не такой педант, каким хочет казаться, так что это – определенно что-то еще, и Сизлак предпочитает не соваться туда, куда не просят. В результате все происходит потому, что он, конечно же, влезает, куда ненужно. Ненамеренно. Он просто заходит в комнату, где Вэйлон отправляет какую-то срочную электронку, и не слишком удачно комментирует замеченную на столе фотографию Монти Бернса. Мол, что это уж слишком, смотреть на эту размотанную мумию еще и дома. И тут Смитерса будто подменяют.  
\- Мо, никто не смеет отзываться плохо или неуважительно про мистера Бернса в моем доме! - Вэйлон делает ударение на слове «моем». Его глаза при этом горят каким-то фанатичным огнем, а в голосе слышатся металлические нотки.  
\- Вэйлон, ты и сам знаешь, что начальник твой – дерьмо, а не человек, так что я свои слова обратно брать не собираюсь. Я лучше пойду.  
\- Вот и проваливай! – Смитерс повышает голос, и это ему не идет. Звучит слишком истерично.  
\- Знаешь что, ты абсолютно ненормальный, - говорит Мо довольно спокойно, хотя внутри все начинает кипеть. И сбегает, чтобы не натворить чего-то, о чем придется жалеть, не забыв на прощание будто бы нечаянно смахнуть со стола в гостиной любимую чашку Вэйлона.  
Судя по времени на часах, парни уже час как играют в покер у Ленни дома. Его тоже звали с собой, но он последнее время частенько пропускает: из-за Смитерса, конечно. Кажется, Мо совсем потерял голову, но с ним действительно это бывает иногда. Тем не менее, поехать и присоединиться к старым приятелям еще не поздно, и он очень надеется, что подобное времяпровождение отвлечет от этой нелепой ситуации. Даже думать не хочется, что это было вообще, так что Мо заводит машину и нашаривает на заднем сидении бутылку чего-то крепкого и алкогольного, кажется, рома. Вполне подойдет, чтобы прийти в гости с извинениями за опоздание.  
Тем не менее, к Ленни он попадает только через час, а бутылка уже наполовину пустая. В силу профессии, Сизлак пьет редко и мало, так что голова основательно кружится, когда ему открывают дверь. Он выпил эти дурацкие полбутылки, уже остановив машину и глядя на светящиеся окна дома. Пытался выбросить все из головы, потому что вариантов, что, черт побери, только что произошло, у него не нашлось.  
\- Привет, Мо, мы уже и не ждали, - говорит Карл, открывший ему дверь. – О, что с тобой случилось?  
\- Жизнь случилась, - бормочет Сизлак, перешагивая порог, и нетвердой походкой направляется в комнату.  
В воздухе висит сизый дым сигар, возле Гомера уже высится гора фишек, Барни выглядит, как и он сам – пьяным. «Ну, хоть где-то есть островок стабильности», - усмехается про себя Мо и взмахивает рукой в знак приветствия. Сил поздороваться у него уже нет. А еще у него в голове внезапно всплывает фраза из какой-то книги: «Хорошо, когда есть куда пойти, когда плохо».  
\- Наверное, неудачное свидание? – предполагает Ленни. – Она была такая красивая, что ты даже решил выпить с горя?  
\- Ага, - отвечает Сизлак на все разом и задумывается, считает ли Вэйлона красивым. Мысли путаются, и кто-то, кажется, даже раздает карты, но доиграть Мо не успевает, поскольку засыпает где-то в середине партии прямо за столом. К счастью, никто не лезет к нему с расспросами, потому что ответить на них было бы нечего. Крайне дерьмовая ситуация на самом-то деле, когда даже поделиться с друзьями – стыдно и неудобно. Он просыпается, когда уже светает, и тихонько выскальзывает из дома. Доезжает до отеля с предельной аккуратностью, поскольку до сих пор чувствует себя пьяным. Усилием воли приводит себя в порядок и едет открывать таверну: сегодня суббота, а значит, уже утром могут заявиться желающие похмелиться после вчерашнего.

Весь день Мо занят клиентами и мечтами о том, как доберется до постели, а также приложением невероятных усилий, чтобы не прибить кого-нибудь из особо раздражающих посетителей. Когда под вечер заявляются Ленни, Карл, Гомер и Барни, он, на всякий случай, нацепляет свое самое хмурое «Не-Лезь-Убью» выражение лица. Но они все равно спрашивают, что это вчера было. Наверное потому, что раньше никто из них не видел его по-настоящему пьяным.  
\- С какой стати ты решил уподобиться нам, своим клиентам, а Мо? – интересуется Карл.  
\- Не все же мне смотреть, как вы тут упиваетесь до одури, - отвечает Сизлак, - решил попробовать, как оно.  
\- И? – спрашивает Гомер.  
\- И я лучше побуду с этой стороны, – отрезает Мо.  
К счастью, разговор быстро переходит в другое русло и все начинают по очереди травить анекдоты про алкоголиков. Обычный вечер. Сизлак выдыхает: кажется, сегодня все действительно будет спокойно. Хватит с него потрясений.  
Но к десяти на пороге показывается Вэйлон, и вечер внезапно перестает быть томным. То есть, ничего странного для окружающих в этом нет, а вот пульс Мо учащается. Ему даже жаль, что в баре сейчас есть клиенты, поскольку желание выставить Смитерса пинком под зад нестерпимо. Но он стойко выдерживает его появление, даже не сказав свою коронную фразу, и, мельком взглянув на удивленно поднятые брови умостившегося за стойкой Вэйлона, просто отворачивается от него.  
\- Мо, налей мне мартини. Пожалуйста, – кашлянув, произносит Смитерс и выкладывает на стойку крупную купюру.  
\- На все? – невозмутимо интересуется Мо, отмечая, что Вэйлон уже слегка пьян.  
\- Посмотрим, - он отводит взгляд, глядя на отполированную поверхность стойки.  
\- А у вас что за горе, мистер Смитерс? – интересуется Ленни.  
\- Как всегда, все не клеится в личной жизни, - пожимает плечами он.  
\- Тут у всех, кроме Гомера, не клеится, - резюмирует Сизлак.  
\- Говори за себя, - не соглашается Карл и бросает взгляд на Ленни. Тот только смеется в ответ и кивает. Они вообще какие-то загадочные, и Мо, даже с учетом всей своей наблюдательности, до сих пор не может понять, кто из них с чьей сестрой или женой крутит роман. А, может, и вовсе нет никакой ни сестры, ни жены. Буддисты хреновы со своим хлопком одной ладони, кому хочешь голову задурят. Но его мысли довольно быстро переключаются на Смитерса, который молча сидит и цедит свой мартини.  
Раньше, еще до того, как все это между ними началось, он действительно иногда мог прийти, выпить и, слегка перебрав, пожаловаться на личную жизнь. Как правило, это была большая, очень большая и очень невзаимная любовь. Он, понимаете ли, все, а на него не обращают внимания. Мо даже не мог понять, речь шла о разных людях или всегда о ком-то одном, потому что жалобы, как у всех пьяных, были путанные и никаких имен, ясное дело, не звучало. Даже с половой принадлежностью было не разобрать, по ком он там так страдает.  
\- Твою ж ты мать! – довольно громко восклицает Сизлак вслух и, встречая вопросительные взгляды друзей, добавляет. – Пиво забыл поставить охлаждаться. – И быстро ретируется в подсобку.  
Мо способен запросто налажать в своих личных отношениях, игнорируя очевидные вещи. Но работа сделала его достаточно внимательным, чтобы видеть в проблемах других то, чего не замечают остальные. Несколько раз он даже проявлял чудеса интуиции, а еще умудрился спасти несколько чужих браков. Конечно, в основном Сизлак помогает людям тем, что дает советы, которым никто не следует. Ему и самому бы не стоило следовать собственным советам, тогда бы он не попадал в такие идиотские ситуации.  
На самом деле паззл довольно простой, только Мо совсем не обращал внимания на то, что раньше говорил Вэйлон, да и ему особо не было до этого дела. А теперь есть. И сейчас его единственное желание – пойти и спросить Смитерса прямо, верна ли его догадка.  
Но приходится ждать еще полтора часа, пока все не разойдутся. Объект его внимания, конечно же, никуда не уходит, продолжая весь вечер задумчиво крутить в руках бокал.  
\- Ты его любишь, правда? – без лишних предисловий говорит Мо, когда парни, наконец, удаляются. Он опирается на стойку аккурат напротив Смитерса и наблюдает за его реакцией. Интонация получается вполне обыденной, Сизлак даже представляет, что это просто праздная болтовня бармена и подвыпившего клиента, ничего особенного. Тем более, клиент и правда выглядит пьяным – эти сладенькие напитки, как правило, очень коварны.  
В ответ на это неожиданный вопрос Вэйлон вздрагивает и, замерев, смотрит на него с таким непередаваемым коктейлем эмоций во взгляде, что Мо кажется, будто он тонет – в чувстве сожаления, облегчения, горечи, счастья, надежды и еще целом море неидентифицируемых ощущений. Из него плохой эмпат, Сизлак, как правило, слишком зациклен на себе, но явно не в этом случае. Очень хочется злобно выругаться, но выражения, которое бы передавало его отношение к ситуации в полной мере, еще не придумали. Потому он просто обходит стойку и разворачивает Вэйлона к себе вместе со стулом. Некрутящимся стулом, само собой, но в данный момент это получается довольно легко.  
Смитерс выглядит как-то совсем обреченно, когда Мо хватает его за плечи с явным желанием встряхнуть как следует, и спросить, что он вообще тут забыл и зачем приперся сегодня. Идиот ли он? Зачем ему вообще все это нужно? Неужели не может склеить кого-то менее унылого и более симпатичного? Их лица оказываются так близко, что Сизлак видит свое отражение в стеклах очков Вэйлона. Он мешкает буквально мгновение, не зная, что лучше сделать – наорать на него или поцеловать. Но со стороны туалета раздается скрип двери и Мо буквально примерзает к месту.  
\- О, парни, я вам помешал? – произносит Барни. Видимо, он заснул в туалете пару часов назад, а теперь вот явился миру. В не слишком подходящий момент.   
\- Нет, ты очень вовремя, - зло отвечает Сизлак, немного отстраняясь от Вэйлона, но продолжая сжимать пальцы на его плечах, - у меня как раз пятиминутка «Вытури пьяного клиента». Подходи, будешь следующим.  
\- Спасибо, я сам, - Гамбл улыбается и по косой идет к выходу.  
Они со Смитерсом провожают его взглядом, а потом синхронно поворачиваются друг к другу.  
\- Ну, и что мы теперь будем делать? – спрашивает Мо, растеряв весь свой запал.  
\- Не знаю, - отвечает Вэйлон.  
\- Едь домой, - Сизлак внезапно чувствует себя ужасно уставшим и отпускает его, отступая на шаг назад. Ему хочется задать тысячу бесполезных вопросов, но Мо просто повторяет еще раз. – Едь домой, Вэйлон.  
\- Нет, - Смитерс не согласен и мотает головой. Он пьяный и грустный, от него пахнет мартини и знакомым шампунем.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я тебе сейчас врежу? – спрашивает Мо.  
\- Вполне заслужено, - пожимает плечами Вэйлон.  
\- Тебе мало унижения на работе? – язвительно интересуется Сизлак и сразу же жалеет об этом, поскольку совершенно неожиданно у него темнеет в глазах, а потом он видит размытый потолок собственной таверны.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Мо, - доносится до него голос Смитерса, который только что очень качественно и вполне точно заехал ему в глаз. Тоже вполне заслужено, наверное. Впрочем, он получает свое буквально несколько секунд спустя, пытаясь поспешно встать и, зацепившись ногой за нижнюю перекладину стула, падает на пол рядом с Сизлаком. А сверху приземляется злополучный стул, врезаясь ему в затылок. Вэйлон только сдавлено охает.  
\- Ха! Моя таверна тебе мстит! – злорадно сообщает Мо, хотя ему совсем не смешно и ни капельки не радостно. Ладно, немного все же смешно, что уж там: комичная ситуация получилась, если не считать, что всем по разным поводам по-своему больно и не только физически.  
\- Ну вот, а все так хорошо начиналось, - бормочет Смитерс, сбрасывая с себя довольно тяжелый стул и пытаясь встать.  
\- Это точно, - вздыхает Сизлак и, поднявшись на ноги со второй попытки, идет в подсобку, - оставайся на месте, нам обоим нужен лед. Или что-то подобное.  
Пока он возвращается, Вэйлону уже удается сесть, правда, дальше он никуда не двигается, замерев на месте и глядя остекленевшими глазами в стену.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит он Мо, который протягивает ему ледяную банку колы и садится на пол рядом.  
\- И давно это с тобой?  
\- Что?  
\- Вся твоя любовь.  
\- А. Давно, - Вэйлон ежится. У самого Сизлака уже онемела рука, которой он держит холодную банку. Зато можно будет завтра выглядеть не совсем уж как после бандитских разборок.  
\- Кстати, хороший удар, как для того, кто выпил столько мартини, - говорит он Смитерсу. – Так зачем ты пришел?  
\- Хотел извиниться, - вздыхает Смитерс. – Плохо получилось, правда?  
\- Нормально, - отмахивается свободной рукой Сизлак. У него, почему-то, болит еще и грудная клетка. Так, будто он сломал пару ребер или сломалось что-то внутри. – Пойдем, отвезу тебя домой, ты, судя по всему, на ногах не стоишь.  
Он встает и ставит слегка нагревшуюся колу на барную стойку, а потом подает руку Вэйлону, все еще сидящему на полу и смотрящему на него снизу вверх. Собственные пальцы кажутся чужими, когда их руки соприкасаются, все кажется каким-то картонным и ненастоящим.  
Всю дорогу они едут молча, и Вэйлон сосредоточено смотрит в окно, лишь изредка бросая на него длинные взгляды.  
\- Останешься со мной? – спрашивает он, когда Сизлак паркует машину, и осторожно прикасается к его локтю. Смитерс выглядит растерянным и растрепанным, а еще до сих пор пьяным. Мо будто видит его впервые, он вообще вдруг понимает, что перед ним человек, в чем-то даже более несчастный, чем он сам. Но это не та причина, по которой Сизлак поднимается наверх. Вэйлон почти сразу проходит в спальню и падает на кровать, отключаясь. Приходится его раздевать, раз уж он остался рядом.  
\- Ты бы себя возненавидел за то, что заснул в пиджаке, - бормочет Мо, укрывая Смитерса одеялом. Внезапно его взгляд падает на портрет Монти Бернса на стене, как раз напротив кровати. Судя по всему, он там всегда висит, только Вэйлон время от времени снимает его, если зовет кого-то в гости. А сегодня забыл или намеренно не сделал этого.  
\- Неспокойной ночи, мистер Би, - говорит Сизлак, снимая картину и разворачивая лицом к стене. Нечего за ними подглядывать.

Заснуть так и не удается, и Мо до утра просто лежит в кровати, прислушиваясь к тому, как самозабвенно сопит Смитерс, уткнувшийся ему в спину. Крепкий алкогольный сон. Нет причины злиться на него или на кого бы то ни было, Мо ведь не семнадцатилетняя выпускница, которую забыли пригласить на бал. Только ощущение, что ребра сломаны, все равно не проходит. Часов в семь он тихо одевается, намереваясь уйти, пока Вэйлон еще досматривает свои сны. Зачем Сизлак ему вообще сдался, что он такого в нем нашел? Хотя не отметить странные вкусы Смитерса теперь сложно.

Мо уверен, что это последняя их встреча в таком формате. Кажется, они выяснили для себя даже больше, чем нужно, он уж так точно. Сизлак даже картинно вздыхает с облегчением, когда Вэйлон не объявляется и не заходит к нему на протяжении месяца. Это было увлекательное приключение, но продолжать или повторять нечто подобное – вот уж увольте.  
На самом деле ему паскуднее некуда. Вечера стали какими-то слишком свободными, а кровать – больше, чем обычно. И вроде виделись они не так, чтобы слишком часто, но почему-то от осознания того, что этого больше не случится, тошно.  
Пора опять мечтать о доме и семье, не так ли? Но получается плохо, потому что никто, согласный отдать ему свою руку и сердце, до сих пор не маячит на горизонте. Пару раз в таверну вместе с парнями приходит Рут Пауэрс. Она смеется над шутками Мо заливисто и даже их комментирует. Мало кто из женщин вообще оценивает его чувство юмора, как нормально, так что это по-своему удивительно.  
Но Сизлак думает, что смех Вэйлона все равно звучит более искренне. Это, конечно, глупости, но они постоянно лезут ему в голову.  
Он пытается чем-то отвлечься.  
Придумывает пару рецептов новых коктейлей. Не слишком удачных.  
Начинает писать приключенческий роман, а потом забрасывает.  
Наконец вызывает мастера, который чинит вечно поломанные краны в мужском туалете.  
Даже изобретает вариант изготовления собственного бурбона.  
И бросает монеты в старый музыкальный автомат, который, похоже, сломался - потому что раз за разом он перескакивает на одну и ту же мелодию: “Is This Love” от “Whitesnake”. Просто долбанный саундтрек месяца – в конце концов Мо уже начинает мутить от этой песни. Она слишком сопливая, слишком древняя, слишком дерет за живое и Сизлак уже может повторить каждое ее слово даже во сне.  
А потом Вэйлон приходит без предупреждения. Не во сне. И даже не в таверну.  
В отель и через окно.  
Видимо, вспомнил о пожарной лестнице и решил воспользоваться. Романтик, чтоб его!  
Мо трет глаза, проснувшись от стука в окно, и борется с желанием открыть его, чтобы спустить Смитерса вниз. Три часа ночи, в конце концов.  
Все ведь уже понятно. Или не все?  
В результате он таки открывает ставню, но только чтобы впустить Вэйлона внутрь. Трезвого и замерзшего.  
Ночи теперь холодные, и его явно колотит. Он несет какую-то чушь про то, что прогуливался неподалеку.  
\- Идиот, - в результате выдыхает Мо и притягивает его ближе. Имеет он в виду, в первую очередь, себя.  
Смитерс весь продрогший, у него холодный и влажный пиджак и ледяные пуговицы, которые неприятно обжигают живот. Но через полминуты он перестает дрожать и обнимает его в ответ – тепло и крепко, и издает облегченный вздох.  
Кажется, Сизлак весь месяц только этого и ждал.

\- Мо, что ты делаешь в следующую субботу? – интересуется Вэйлон уже утром, когда они пьют мерзкий кофе в заведении отеля. Начало дня хмурое, влажность повышена, на небе тучи и пробирает до костей, но здесь, вдвоем, на удивление комфортно. В зале, кроме них, никого нет, так что можно разговаривать, не стесняясь – тем более, единственная официантка дремлет за кассой, отгородившись от всех наушниками.  
\- Смотря, что ты собираешься предложить, - пожимает плечами Мо. На самом деле он уже наперед готов сказать «да» на все, что угодно. Ну ладно, практически на все. Но Смитерс его удивляет.  
\- Пойдешь со мной на вечеринку? – спрашивает он так обыденно, будто они уже раз десять это делали.  
\- Не знаю. Мы что, учимся в средней школе? – спрашивает в свою очередь Сизлак.  
\- О, это мероприятие совсем не для тех, кто еще учится в школе. Там будут одни мужчины, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, - Вэйлон выразительно поднимает брови и, в ответ на слегка шокированный взгляд Мо, продолжает, - но она костюмированная. В смысле, все приходят в каких-нибудь образах, так что если постараешься, тебя никто не узнает. То есть, я в курсе, что ты переживаешь за свою репутацию.  
\- И зачем это мне нужно?  
\- Будет весело, правда. Алкоголь, танцы, парни в забавных костюмах. К тому же, ты ведь когда-то пробовал себя в качестве актера, правда? Думаю, тебе будет нескучно примерить на себя какой-нибудь образ.  
\- А тебе?  
\- Ну, я полжизни никуда уже не ходил. И мне хотелось провести с тобой время в каком-нибудь оригинальном месте.  
\- Мы уже в таком месте, - усмехается Мо, обводя взглядом зал. – И когда это я успел тебе рассказать об актерстве?  
\- Видимо, успел когда-то, - пожимает плечами Вэйлон и смотрит на улицу сквозь опущенные ресницы, - так да или нет? Думаю, там мы увидим и супергероев, и известных людей прошлого. Так что ты можешь на целый вечер стать, кем угодно.  
\- Ладно, - кивает Сизлак. Ему и в самом деле любопытно, хоть он и представляет, какое это будет торжество неловкости. Но это не самая рисковая авантюра, на которую он соглашался в жизни.  
\- Ладно?  
\- Я подумаю.  
\- Будем считать, что это да, - улыбается Смитерс.  
\- И в каком же… образе будешь ты? – интересуется Мо.  
\- Пусть это станет сюрпризом.  
\- Ты специально меня интригуешь. И льстишь мне вдобавок, к тому же - самым наглым образом.  
\- Конечно, - кивает Вэйлон и, допив последний глоток кофе, встает, - ну, я побежал. У меня еще есть дела, – на прощание он легко сжимает пальцы Мо в своей ладони. Внезапно хочется с рыком утащить его в свой номер и закрыть там, как минимум, на неделю. И дело не только в сексе. То есть, и в нем тоже, но в основном – совсем в других вещах.

Он действительно готовится к этому странному по всем меркам мероприятию. Гей-вечеринка. Костюмы. И они со Смитерсом изображают пару. Жаль, что ему действительно некому об этом рассказать. Хотя пару раз он вообще-то порывался зайти и поделиться всей этой историей, как ни странно, с Мардж. Мо кажется, что она бы не стала его высмеивать.  
Сизлак находит в прокате почти идеальный фиолетовый костюм и достает театральный грим. Костюм сидит отлично, а вот с тем, чтобы превратить лицо в то, что нужно, возникают проблемы. Мо полдня ругается на зеркало, в десятый раз начиная все сначала, но наконец остается доволен результатом. Он придирчиво смотрит на свое отражение, засунув руки в карманы, и улыбается, хотя в этом уж точно сейчас нет необходимости. Вэйлон звонит как раз вовремя.  
\- Давай ты подъедешь к черному ходу, ладно? – говорит ему Сизлак. – Не хочу тащиться через весь отель в таком виде.  
\- Хорошо, но ты меня пугаешь, - усмехается Смитерс.  
\- Да я сам себя пугаю, - на самом деле Мо доволен. Персонаж достаточно сложный и достаточно трагичный. То, что нужно.  
\- Я уже недалеко, так что буду через пять минут, - Вэйлон кладет трубку.  
Как раз достаточно времени, чтобы еще раз критически осмотреть себя в зеркале и, спросив не-себя по ту сторону стекла «Ты чего такой серьезный?», открыть окно. В этот раз преимущества пожарной лестницы более, чем очевидны. Смитерс, который стоит внизу, задрав вверх голову, завидев его, роняет свою белую ковбойскую шляпу на землю. Он вообще весь в белом. И во всем… ковбойском. Когда Мо спускается ниже и Вэйлону удается рассмотреть его поближе, то его рот непроизвольно открывается, образуя букву «О». Надо же, кажется, он впечатлен.  
\- Надеюсь, я не перестарался, - смущенно говорит Сизлак, ступив на асфальт и отряхивая костюм. Смитерс продолжает пялиться на него во все глаза, и это немного нервирует. Может, что-то не так?  
\- Ты великолепен, - наконец сообщает Вэйлон и поднимает с земли шляпу. – Боюсь, придется отгонять от тебя желающих познакомиться.  
\- Сказал человек, джинсы которого сейчас треснут на заднице.  
\- Рад, что ты успел оценить. – Вэйлон улыбается. – Прекрасная из нас будет парочка – Ковбой и Джокер.  
\- Даже если бы ты меня предупредил, в чем будешь, - отвечает Мо, садясь в машину, - я бы не стал изображать из себя лошадь.

Когда они доезжают до места назначения и проталкиваются внутрь, то Сизлаку сначала кажется, что это – обычная вечеринка для представителей обоих полов. Но потом он присматривается внимательнее и понимает, что все эти Клеопатры и Женщины-Кошки на самом деле - мужчины.  
\- Привет, Вэйлон, - машет его партнеру какой-то франт, одетый в костюм гусара. – Отлично выглядишь! Это и есть твой загадочный мистер Би? – добавляет он уже тише, кивая в сторону Мо, у которого моментально портится настроение.  
\- Нет, - Смитерс мотает головой и сконфужено улыбается, бросая виноватый взгляд на Сизлака, - это мой Джокер.  
\- Оу, ну извини. Все равно отлично выглядишь, - «гусар» подмигивает ему и скрывается в толпе.  
Они пробираются сквозь толпу в сторону бара, а точнее – Вэйлон практически тащит за руку хмурого Мо. Хорошо, что на его лице сегодня нарисована улыбка, очень вовремя.  
\- И что, вот прям все в курсе? – интересуется Сизлак, когда они находят два свободных стула и устраиваются друг напротив друга, тесно соприкасаясь коленями.  
\- Не все, и не в курсе, - вздыхает Смитерс, - прости, я почти забыл, какая здесь публика прямолинейная. Давай не будем развивать эту тему, ладно? По крайней мере, сегодня.  
\- Тогда мне нужно выпить, - отвечает Мо и поворачивается к бармену, одетому в костюм Сатаны. – Приятель, изобрази мне что-нибудь адское.  
\- И яблочный мартини, - добавляет Вэйлон.  
\- Ты серьезно? Ковбой, который пьет яблочный мартини?  
\- Я ломаю шаблоны.  
\- Вот уж точно, - соглашается Мо. – Мне сломал несколько.  
\- Извини.  
\- Черта с два.

А потом Смитерс идет танцевать. Он и Сизлака пытается потащить с собой, но тот только вяло отмахивается, мол, иди, развлекайся, а мне и тут неплохо. Хотя ему не слишком уютно во всей этой разношерстной толпе, которая шутит, целуется, хватает друг друга за разные места – словом, веселится.  
«Что я вообще здесь делаю?» - с тоской думает Мо, заказывая третий коктейль у дьявольского бармена и не отрывая взгляда от фигуры танцующего Вэйлона.  
К нему самому подходят познакомиться, как минимум, раз в пять минут. Сизлак отшивает Капитана Америку и нечто с рыжими волосами в обтягивающем трико, объясняет Маркизу Де Саду и толстяку с крыльями за спиной, что он – вон с тем ковбоем, а у ковбоя – огромный пистолет в штанах.  
\- Тогда почему ты сидишь здесь один, тогда как он – там? – спрашивает толстяк.  
\- В самом деле, - бормочет Мо сам себе и, отставив бокал, направляется в сторону Смитерса. Учитывая количество публики, дорога в тридцать метров занимает целых пять минут, за которые об него успевает потереться рекордное количество народу. В иной раз и в другой ситуации, он бы, может, и обрадовался. Но сейчас ему хочется забрать отсюда Вэйлона и свалить побыстрее.  
Смитерс явно рад его появлению и хватает за руки, притягивая ближе. На Мо кожаные перчатки, и прикосновение ощущается очень необычно. Музыка играет слишком громко, так что для того, чтобы поговорить, приходиться фактически вжиматься друг в друга.  
\- Я тебя тут жду, - говорит Вэйлон, - уже думал пойти на поиски.  
\- Ну, я пытался объяснить местной публике, что пришел не один, - выдыхает Сизлак ему в ухо, - и все пялятся на мои губы, будто на мне табличка «Трахни меня в рот». Может, пойдем уже?  
\- Сначала потанцуй со мной, - говорит Смитерс и добавляет слегка смущенно. – На самом деле я тебя предупреждал, про знакомства. Но ты сегодня со мной, и я определенно хочу увидеть у тебя во рту дуло только своего револьвера.  
Полгода назад Мо убил бы за подобную фразу кого угодно. Ладно, некоторых желающих познакомиться он бы тоже за нее убил прямо сейчас. Но Вэйлон улыбается ему, и тянет глубже в толпу, и мир кружится в танце. Сизлак не слишком пьян, но его ведет. В какой-то момент он перехватывает руку Смитерса, заставив его удивленно замереть, и медленно, очень медленно погружает его указательный и средний палец себе в рот, касаясь языком их кончиков. Он ощущает вкус яблочного мартини. Это самое пошлое, что он делал в своей жизни, если не считать покупку резиновой женщины, конечно, а еще пение в караоке, и на несколько секунд Мо даже пугается своей смелости. Но всем вокруг плевать, чем они заняты, а глаза Вэйлона становятся похожи на чайные блюдца, он явно не ожидал такого и стоит, замерев на месте еще несколько секунд после того, как Мо выпускает его пальцы изо рта, а затем стремительно тянет в сторону выхода. Они почти пробегают все заведение от начала и до конца, рассекая толпу.  
\- Эй, Вэйлон, это у тебя походка такая ковбойская под стать образу или твой Джокер постарался? – спрашивает кто-то, похожий на цветное пятно, Сизлаку даже не удается разглядеть, как следует, кто, ведь Смитерс не останавливается и не отвечает.  
Они берут такси, потому что уже выпили, и потому что точно не уехали бы на машине Вэйлона дальше стоянки. Это Мо видит по его блестящим желанием глазам и отмечает, что провокация принесла даже больший эффект, чем можно было ожидать.  
Уже потом, лежа в кровати и пытаясь отдышаться, Сизлак думает, что это не такой уж и плохой вечер. Даже странно, как это они умудрились добраться до спальни. Они почти не раздевались, успев стащить с Вэйлона только его ковбойские брюки, а на самом Мо так и вовсе остались даже кожаные перчатки. Впрочем, это только добавило остроты ощущениям, и сейчас ужасно лень вставать, но они все с ног до головы перепачканы гримом и не только им, так что это определенно нужно. Да и костюм, оба костюма, теперь необходимо сдавать в химчистку.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не жалеешь, что пошел? – спрашивает Смитерс и смеется.  
\- Я похож на человека, который о чем-то жалеет сейчас? – отвечает Сизлак.

Нет, иногда он все же думает, ради чего все это затеял и зачем оно ему нужно. Но ведь он не претендует на сердце Вэйлона, так что все в порядке. Пусть любит, кого хочет. В конце концов, Мо ведь удалось остаться друзьями с Гомером после того, как тот прострелил ему ногу. Так почему бы не продолжать видеться со Смитерсом? Рядом с ним легко, и Сизлак чувствует себя действительно привлекательным.  
А может, даже нужным – пускай на один вечер.  
И все опять идет по спирали, Вэйлон появляется и исчезает, словно кот, который живет на два дома.  
Мо нравятся коты, но, наверное, не в этом случае. Он понимает, что в чем-то обманывает себя, потому что после каждой встречи ему слишком тоскливо, особенно когда Смитерс срывается посреди ночи по работе и оставляет его одного.

Так случается в очередной раз, и Мо просыпается сразу, как только Вэйлон уходит в ванную поговорить по телефону. Это явно звонок от Монти Бернса, потому что сразу после этого он начинает тихо собираться, одеваясь почти в полной темноте и лишь шурша одеждой. Если не слишком прислушиваться, то можно решить, что эти звуки издают тараканы, ползающие под обоями.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь определишься, что тебе на самом деле нужно? – спрашивает Мо, заворачиваясь в одеяло с головой, чтобы скрыться от этой жизни, и тут же спохватывается. – Хотя, что это я задаю глупые вопросы.  
Смитерс ничего не отвечает и тихо выскальзывает за дверь. Мо одолевают странные предчувствия, например, что это - уж точно последний раз. Просто потому что. Но он фаталист по жизни и привык, что ему вечно кажется, будто все будет хуже. Или намного хуже.  
Так что он просто игнорирует это ощущение и засыпает, встав позже обычного, - запутавшийся в одеяле, невыспавшийся и все с тем же гадким чувством на душе.  
Оно не отпускает до середины недели, и Сизлак как раз принимает товар, когда краем уха слышит новости, выпуск которых как раз идет по включенному над стойкой телевизору.  
Мистер Бернс в очередной раз умер и, кажется, теперь по-настоящему. Спрингфилд снова празднует, это и немудрено: мало кто чувствовал симпатию к старику, хотя почти каждый из горожан хотел оказаться на его месте. Не сейчас, конечно. Несмотря на все тяготы и сложности жизни, мало кому хочется лежать в гробу, даже если у тебя имеется свой фамильный склеп.  
В этот раз Мо не чувствует ничего особенного - ни злорадства, ни облегчения, ничего, кроме какой-то глупой и необоснованной надежды. Но даже при условии, что он бы очень сильно захотел, конкурировать с мертвым идеалом - дело более, чем безнадежное.  
Обреченное на провал.  
Пару раз он даже порывается позвонить Вэйлону, который, наверное, единственный сейчас скорбит по-настоящему, но отбрасывает эту идею, как бессмысленную. Все равно непонятно, что ему сказать. Слов сочувствия в данном случае у Мо не найдется, да он никогда и не умел их произносить.  
“Может, позже, - думает он. - Завтра”.

Но когда наступает пресловутое “завтра”, нужные фразы по-прежнему не придумываются. Пока Смитерс, как всегда, не объявляется сам - без звонка и предупреждения. Кажется, это день третий после официальных похорон и народных гуляний по этому поводу. В таверне никого нет, видимо, народ устал и решил передохнуть. Мо как раз убирает в подсобке, когда слышит тихий скрип входной двери.  
Ему интересно, кого это могло принести сейчас, в рабочий день в одиннадцать утра. Как в бар вваливается Гамбл, Сизлак давно в курсе, и это явно кто-то другой. Когда он отодвигает ногой мешающие пройти пустые ящики из-под алкоголя, и выходит в зал, Вэйлон уже сидит за стойкой - на своем любимом месте - и смотрит прямо перед собой. Сизлак, опешив, замирает. Это неожиданно. Впрочем, со Смитерсом все всегда как-то неожиданно получается.  
\- Привет, - говорит тем временем он и пытается улыбнуться. Улыбка получается кривой и вымученной.  
\- Вэйлон, - Мо еще сложнее подобрать слова, когда он сидит перед ним вот такой: слишком бледный, слишком спокойный. Лучше бы ронял слезы в стакан с виски или что-то подобное. - Ты не в порядке, - он не спрашивает. Он утверждает.  
\- Нет, но, наверное, буду, - Смитерс внезапно смотрит на него в упор. - На самом деле я пришел попрощаться.  
\- Чего? Стоп. Ты собрался что?..  
\- Я уезжаю из города, Мо, - объясняет он, - хочу начать все заново. Научиться жить без… - голос Вэйлона срывается и, кажется, больше он не сможет сказать ни слова. В таких ситуациях Сизлак реагирует мгновенно, он и правда хорош, поскольку наливает нужное количество виски из очень кстати оказавшейся под рукой бутылки в считанные секунды и всовывает стакан в руки Вэйлона.  
\- Пей давай.  
Тот послушно выпивает и, выдохнув, продолжает дальше:  
\- Наверное, поеду в столицу. Для начала. Вещи уже собраны, уеду завтра.  
\- Надолго? - Мо спрашивает это будничным тоном, а глубоко внутри него что-то болезненно сжимается, поскольку на самом деле он знает ответ.  
\- Может быть, насовсем, - Смитерс пожимает плечами. Он действительно выглядит спокойным, хотя на самом деле - будто натянутая струна.  
\- Ясно, - говорит Сизлак. Ему внезапно тоже хочется выпить.  
\- И еще я хотел извиниться, - Вэйлон опускает взгляд, - наверное, было несправедливо вести себя так по отношению к тебе.  
\- Жизнь вообще несправедлива, - буднично комментирует Мо, - и мы ведь неплохо провели время, правда?  
\- Ага, - соглашается Смитерс и на его лице появляется что-то, хоть отдаленно напоминающее улыбку. - Ну, я пойду. Мне еще кучу всего нужно успеть, - он встает и, перед тем, как шагнуть к выходу, сжимает ладонь Сизлака своей. Как правило, это прикосновение дарит ощущение тепла и комфорта, но сейчас пальцы Вэйлона холодные, словно у покойника, и Мо даже пробирает дрожь.  
\- Эй, ты себя там береги, что ли, - бормочет он, когда Смитерс отпускает его руку.  
\- То же самое я могу сказать и тебе.  
\- Вэйлон! - Сизлак спохватывается, когда он уже стоит в дверях. Кажется, что сейчас он переступит порог, и случится что-то ужасное. - Я могу что-нибудь для тебя сделать?  
\- Мо, ты и так слишком много сделал, - он улыбается, действительно улыбается, - спасибо тебе, - и выходит прочь.

Ничего ужасного не происходит, никакого апокалипсиса. Несколько перевернутых еще вчера стульев так и лежат на боку, с края бильярдного стола свисает оторванный кусок зеленого сукна, маринованные яйца все так же тихо маринуются в банке.

Сизлак думает о том, что многое бы отдал, чтобы и его любили хоть вполовину так сильно.  
О том, что он бы не отказался, будь это Вэйлон.

Он подходит к музыкальному автомату и, нашарив в кармане монетку, бросает ее в приемник. Но старый аппарат только жалобно пищит, мигает всеми лампочками сразу и гаснет.

Мо внезапно кажется, что все за пределами таверны исчезло, превратилось в белое ничто.  
И он остается абсолютно один в оглушающей тишине.


End file.
